Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome
by Vampiric Instincts
Summary: IYnaruX Kagome Uchiha, beautiful, powerful, and...a leopard? How did that happen? Oh, wait, I know... Anyways, she also caught the attention of a Hyuga, an Inuzuka, and a homicidal raccon and his vessel. How can this POSSIBLY go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

To my readers, I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off again as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 5**

**Sasuke – 6**

**Itachi – 12, going on 13. One month before he becomes an ANBU captain. **

**Neji – 7**

**Naruto – 6**

Chapter 1

Kagome Uchiha ran through the warm lake water, laughing. At five years old, she knew how to swim better than her brothers, Sasuke and Itachi. Both sat under the shade of a tree, watching her with slight smiles. She waved at them to come in with her and Itachi shook his head slightly, normally emotionless eyes sparkling with mirth as he watched his sister splash at a playful doe that had come out of the forest to play with her.

Sasuke shrugged and went to the line of the shore. He pulled off his shirt, leaving his khaki, knee length shorts on as he entered the water. He laughed when Kagome and the doe splashed him. The animals coming to entertain his little sister was nothing new to him. He was one year her elder, and had grown up around the animals flocking to her.

None of the elders were able to explain it. The girl that had deep blue eyes, black near her pupils, and blue-black hair to her knees, was unique to the Uchiha clan. Though nothing was special about her heritage, other than the fact that she had Uchiha blood, she could transform into a feline. A snow leopard to be exact.

So, as natural, her personality was affected by the nature of the great cat. She was graceful and smooth with her words and movements. Although, she was a bit on the lazy side when it came to naps, even for her age, when she was up, she _was up!_ The girl had the speed of the leopard side of her, and loved to climb trees.

"Sas! Achi!" the brothers turned to look where the girl pointed and frowned.

"Nothing's there, Kagome," Itachi said quietly, secretly liking his sister's nickname for him, knowing she was capable of saying both of their names perfectly.

Kagome shook her head and splashed out of the water, running past the startled doe that had frozen and had her ears turned in the direction she had pointed. The little girl in a red two-piece bathing suit zipped toward the direction and Itachi followed silently, his Otouto (younger brother) bringing up the rear, cursing.

Itachi stood, frozen in place, as he watched his Imouto (younger sister) in her leopard form, place herself squarely between Neji Hyuga and a snarling melanistic leopard. The snow leopard cub that was his Imouto came up to his mid-calve in height, seeing as she was young, while the black feline snarling at her came up to mid-_thigh_. The cub growled a warning at the elder leopard in an immature voice and stood straight, her head held high.

'_Leave cub!' _the elder feline commanded.

Kagome did a cat version of a sneer and stuck her tongue out of her mouth. The leopard pounced in her direction and she purred in happiness. She let a freezing mist envelope her small paws and lifted one to touch the throat of the cat as it almost landed on top of her. The feline fell to the ground motionless, it's black fur tipped in white with frost.

She purred at the clean job she had done and bound back to her brother, tail swishing happily.

"I did good, ne?" she asked, at his feet, and waited to be picked up.

What she didn't expect was to be lifted by the loose skin of her neck and held at eye level with Itachi's red orbs.

"You did well, yes. But no more scaring me unnecessarily like that!" he scowled at her and she cat shrugged.

"It had to be done! The over grown housecat was going to eat that boy!" she defended.

At that, both remembered the boy and Itachi moved her so that she could perch on his shoulder, small claws digging into the material of his shirt gently. They both looked over at the Hyuga boy as Sasuke came running into the clearing, still cursing.

"'Gome? What's with your eyes?" he asked the cub, not noticing where they were staring.

Itachi glanced at his little brother in amusement.

"It's the Sharingan Sasuke. She has a fully developed Sharingan from facing the leopard," Itachi stated, nodding toward the frozen black cat.

"But, how did she skip directly to a fully developed Sharingan when she didn't even have stage one yet?" Sasuke frowned.

Kagome shrugged, before dropping off of Itachi's shoulders easily. She walked to the unconscious Hyuga male and shifted back to her human form. The boy had been knocked into a sturdy tree, where his head had been hit roughly. She knelt down and felt for a pulse with two fingers.

Finding it easily, she then checked the various claw marks on his arms and legs.

"Achi, do you think you can sneak him into the Uchiha District without others seeing?" she asked quietly, and her eldest brother nodded slowly.

"Why are you helping _him_? He's _Hyuga_!" Sasuke demanded.

"Sas, he's helpless and unconscious. Another demon will be attracted by the blood," she pointed out and his eyes widened at 'demon' before he shook his head to clear it.

"So let's leave him at the Hyuga compound!" he suggested.

"You _know _Hiashi! He'd skin him alive for allowing an Uchiha to save him, even if he's unconscious," Itachi said, though soon to be an ANBU squad captain, still able to have mercy on his clan's rival.

He stepped forward and picked the Hyuga up bridal style and started walking toward the Uchiha District. Kagome smiled as Sasuke's stunned expression and tapped him on the shoulder. He rolled his eyes and bent down so she could climb onto his back.

To say Kagome was strange would be an understatement. She preferred her leopard form to her human one, and could often be seen as a white cub running through the Uchiha District courtyard, chasing after birds in a game of tag. When in cat form, she loved to simply sit on Itachi's shoulder like a bird, or lounge across it. Often times, though, she would end up in his arms, his soft hand rubbing her ears.

In human form, however, she loved hanging off of Sasuke's back. She was always on one of her brothers, and was the chain that linked them. They had something in common when it came to her. Both loved her, pampered her, and would grant her every desire. They would die for her. Or kill.

Kagome's always being in physical contact with her two brothers was her unconscious leopard way of staking her claim on them. It only worked on animals, but it calmed her animalistic way of reasoning, to somehow know that her siblings were always safe from animals. With her scent on them from always holding her, she staked them as hers, her family, her Pard, her territory, _hers._


	2. Chapter 2

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

To my readers, I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off again as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 5**

**Sasuke – 6**

**Itachi – 12, going on 13. One month before he becomes an ANBU captain. **

**Neji – 7**

**Naruto – 6**

Chapter 2

Neither Kagome or Sasuke knew how Itachi did it, but they walked down empty halls of the Uchiha District in silence, easily making their way to the wing that they shared. Neji was placed on the spare bed in Kagome's playroom. She often napped there or in her brother's rooms, rarely in her own.

Kagome slid off Sasuke's back and into the bathroom connected to the playroom. Pulling out several antibiotics, bandages, and rags, she walked back to the bed where her brothers stood stiffly, as if on guard. She rolled her eyes at them and leaned down to dab a wet washcloth against all of his wounds.

When she was finished cleaning them and making sure they wouldn't become infected, she wrapped the wounds, glad that they were in places where many ninja bandaged for show and such. She blinked when suddenly, the boy's light lavender eyes shot open.

"What happened? Where am I?"

Kagome took a step back when he sat up quickly. She could sense when a threat was near. The boy wasn't a threat to _her_, but potentially to Sasuke, seeing as he had yet to develop his Sharingan yet.

"You hit your head on a tree after being attacked by a leopard demon and you are in the Uchiha District, safe," Kagome answered quietly.

"At least, from the other Uchiha. We are within Kagome's playroom," Itachi added, placing a hand on Kagome's head softly.

"Why?" the boy asked in a weary voice as he rose from the bed to stand at Sasuke's height.

"Because I had Achi carry you back here after disposing of the leopard," Kagome said in a cheerful voice.

"You are Kagome Uchiha?" the boy asked in a slightly shocked voice.

"Yes," she said in a surprised voice.

"You are the talk of the village! They say that you can transform into a cat!" the boy said, a hint of excitement and awe in his tone.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically, although blushing at the fact that villagers talked about her. She never left the Uchiha district without Itachi or Sasuke, who glared at everyone who glanced their way while Kagome waved.

"I don't know if you can cal a snow leopard a 'cat' per say. It is in the cat family, but larger than a simple 'cat'. I prefer 'feline'," Kagome said cheerfully.

"You're not like other Uchiha I've encountered," the Hyuga boy observed and Kagome laughed.

"Yes, but my brothers have often maimed people for calling me strange, so watch out," she advised and he glanced at the other males before shrugging.

"I wasn't calling you strange. I was merely saying that you're different from most Uchiha. You're very…full of life. You're cheerful, and smile a lot more than the others. It's refreshing," the boy said, before his eyes widened when he realized that he had forgotten to introduce himself.

"Oh, I'm Neji Hyuga, leader of the branch house," he said, bowing formally.

"Nice to meet you Neji…_leader_? But you're Sas's age!" she said in shock.

"My father died when I was younger, to save Hiashi-sama," Neji said nonchalantly.

"Shouldn't you be getting back to the branch house, Hyuga-san?"

Kagome turned to frown at Sasuke as he coldly asked the question.

"Sas, what's wrong?" she asked and he scowled at her.

"He's Hyuga, Kagome. Hyuga and Uchiha are enemy!" he said in a disapproving voice.

Kagome frowned and automatically shifted to her cub form. She jumped onto Itachi's shoulder and twined around his neck, whining.

"We aren't enemies Sasuke!" she sulked, saying her brother's whole name, a sign of how upset she was.

Itachi glared at his Otouto and stroked Kagome's ear softly, causing her to purr, even as she sulked.

"There is a fine line between enemies and rivals. When it comes down to it, both clans protect Konoha, therefore, protect one another. We are all from the same village, and merely because we constantly strive to prove which clan is stronger, doesn't mean we are enemy," Itachi scolded Sasuke, who nodded reluctantly.

Kagome chirp-mewed and licked Itachi's cheek, then stuck her tongue out at Sasuke playfully.

"I think that Sasuke-san is correct, however. My clan will grow worried if I'm gone any longer," Neji said quietly.

Kagome jumped off of Itachi and trotted over to the Hyuga before returning to human form.

"Have a safe trip back Neji, and I hope we can become friends if I'm ever allowed out of this prison," Kagome said cheerfully, making her brothers grimace.

"I would like that…_prison_?" the boy had smiled a small twist of the lips at her words, but was now confused.

"Kagome isn't allowed out of the Uchiha district without Sasuke or myself present," Itachi answered, seeing that his Otouto was tight lipped.

Neji nodded and bowed to Kagome with a small, brilliant smile on his lips. With that, he jumped out of the window and onto the roof, where he disappeared.

"What time is it Achi?" Kagome asked, looking up at him.

"8 o'clock…"

Both brothers covered their ears as a shrill squeal escaped the girl and she reverted to cat form and bound out of the room, skidding down the hall at sharp turns until she came to the family room.

"**_SCRUBS!_**" she yelled in a happy voice as she skidded to a halt before the large T.V. that already had her favorite show in it.

"I didn't thing you would miss is 'Gome," the Uchiha clan head's wife said, laughing as she petted her daughter/cub on the head.

Itachi and Sasuke quickly came into the room, panting lightly and sat on the couch beside each other. Kagome jumped onto the couch after them, sprawling across their laps, their eyes glued to the T.V. set. The grown woman chuckled nervously, wondering why her soon to be teenager and two young children loved such an adult show at such a young age. What disturbed her more, though, was that they understood all of the dirty jokes.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 5**

**Sasuke – 6**

**Itachi – 12, going on 13. One month before he becomes an ANBU captain. **

**Neji – 7**

**Naruto – 6**

Chapter 3

Itachi chuckled softly as he picked up the sleeping cub, his sister, and rose with Sasuke, both walking to Itachi's room and depositing her gently on his bed. After tucking her in, the headed for the kitchen, until they heard raised voices.

"You _knew _she was an abomination and didn't tell us! _How dare you_!"

The brothers shared a silent look before walking closer to the door calmly, eaves dropping.

"_That's _why she's able to turn into a cat! Because she has the spirit of Shimiru, the six tailed snow leopard demon within her! You knew the spirit of ice was within her without _telling_ us!"

Both siblings flinched slightly at the angry tone that the elders directed toward their father.

"We should destroy it. It's unnatural. It shouldn't have to live like the Kyuubi vessel has."

Both brothers flinched noticeably at their mother's emotionless voice, and yet again as the council voiced agreements. Sasuke felt his eyes burn as he shook his head against it. He felt Itachi dragging him back to where Kagome slept and grunted when he was suddenly over Itachi's shoulder. His brother bent to cradle Kagome in his other arm and did a transportation Jutsu to the front of the Hokage tower.

Setting Sasuke on hi sown two feet, Itachi gently shook the cub awake. Kagome blinked up at him and yawned, stretching in his arms.

"What is it Achi?" she mumbled, looking at him curiously.

"I'm going to do something tonight Kagome. You probably wont like me very much after I do it," Itachi said and Kagome purred and rubbed her furry white cheek against his cold, pale one.

"Nothing you do can ever make me stop loving you Aniki (older brother)," she said in a serious voice, wiggling and shifting to her human form, dressed in blue pajamas.

Itachi held her scarce weight easily, his black eyes staring into her blue eyes sadly. Suddenly, Kagome's eyes got watery and she let out a choked sob, hugging him tightly.

"I don't care what you do Itachi, just don't leave," she pleaded, making him wince.

He hated it when she used his name. He much preferred his Imouto to call him by her nickname for him.

"Kagome, after tonight, the only Uchiha left will be you, Sasuke, and I," he said quietly.

Kagome's eyes widened in understanding and se looked at him curiously.

"Why would you want to kill mama?" she asked 'innocently'. (Make you sweat drop much?)

It didn't surprise Itachi that she only inquired about their mother. She was the only other Uchiha the trio could stand, and she wasn't even natural Uchiha.

"They want you dead, Kagome," Sasuke said quietly, making Kagome turn her head toward him.

"What? Why?" Kagome demanded with tears in her eyes.

Itachi kissed her forehead before sitting her on the ground beside Sasuke.

"Because the elders and mother have just found out that Shimiru, the ice spirit, is sealed within you," Itachi said quietly.

"Did they say 'sealed'?" she asked in a tired voice, not a tone that a 5 year old should posses.

"Well, not 'sealed' exactly, but…"

"I can speak with her Achi. I've always been able. No one ever asked if I could hear voices in my head, however," she said, sighing.

Itachi shook his head, a small smile on his lips. His little sister was one of a kind.

"Take care of her, Sasuke," he said quietly, and the boy nodded, trying to stay calm and be strong for Kagome.

Itachi turned his back on them and felt two small arms wrap around his waist.

"Will we ever see you again?" she whispered quietly against his back.

"Perhaps. Grow big and strong Imouto, and stay safe," he said quietly as he felt his back becoming wet from her tears.

"Thank you for everything Aniki," she whispered before pulling away to allow him to leave, her eyes still blurred with tears.

"Sasuke, after I disappear, give me ten minutes before you go and tell the Hokage," Itachi said, before disappearing with a swirl of leaves.

"Sas, tell the Hokage when the time comes. I'm going to the lake. I need some time alone," Kagome said quietly and shifted to cub form, running away from her yelling brother before he could stop her.

She knew that this would probably be the last time she could ever do this, seeing as Sasuke was only not chasing after her because of his responsibility to tell the Hokage. Kagome ran through the village on her long legs. Legs, that were long for a cub, since she was slowly growing. She stopped running when she came to the lake that was less than a mile away from the village. She stood on all fours, staring at the lake that shone in the moonlight, and let her human form take over. Tears pored from her eyes, freezing as a sudden chilly breeze swept past her.

She ground her teeth together, not even trying to calm the sobs shaking her body. She sat on the grass and brought her legs up so that she could rest her chin atop her knees and wrap her arms about her legs.

"Why did they react like that? It's not my fault Shimiru chose to make me her bond. She's a gentle spirit, not at all violent. Why would they want me dead for something I had no control over?" she asked the sky quietly.

"Are you okay?"

Kagome turned to see a blond emerge from the bushes, about Sasuke's age.

"Not really, but thanks for asking," she answered, smiling slightly, and whipped the ice off of her cheeks with the back of her hand.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki," the blond said, giving her a large smile, trying to cheer her up.

"I'm Kagome Uchiha," she smiled back, the pain momentarily at bay.

"An Uchiha, huh? Why are you out here?" Naruto asked as he sat beside her clumsily, making her smile again.

"I needed some space away from everything to think. And get a quiet moment before the yelling and screaming and crying start," she said quietly. (Wasn't she just crying?)

She looked at him when she felt Naruto tousle her hair.

"I've dealt with worse. I'm the social outcast of the entire village," he told her, looking out at the waters.

"Why?" she asked innocently.

"Dunno," he shrugged, as if he didn't care, but she could tell it really hurt him.

Her eyes widened slightly, and she shifted to her cub form, jumping into his lap, this time trying to comfort _him_. She purred and patted his chin with a paw.

"Neat Henge!" he said, smiling and she shook her head.

"No Henge. Or Jutsu. I can just _do_ this. It's an ability I have. I have Shimiru, the six tailed snow leopard within me," she said calmly.

She trusted the blond, and wasn't disappointed when his face lit up.

"_That's so cool!_" he exclaimed, lifting her underneath her arms and over his head, making the cub laugh.

"Uchiha, Kagome, your presence is requested," both looked over Naruto's shoulder to see a silver haired Jounin standing behind them. (I don't know if this person was a Jounin back then, but this is my AU so he'll be about sixteen right now)

Kagome hissed at him and snuggled closer to Naruto's warm chest.

"Your brother, Sasuke, is crying," the silver haired man added and Kagome's eyes widened.

"I'll see you later Naruto," Kagome said, jumping out of his arms and shifting to her human form.

"C-can I come with you?"

Kagome looked into Naruto's lonely eyes before sighing and nodding. The blond jumped with happiness and glomped her. She sighed again and started toward the tower, the Jounin and Naruto at her sides. As she walked, she felt the heaviness of the situation hit her full force.

She may _never_ see Itachi again. _Ever._ He was now a Missing Nin. Because he _protected_ her. It was her fault that he was a Missing Nin and Sasuke didn't have his Aniki anymore. He fault that she and her siblings were now the only Uchiha left.

She might as well have killed the clan herself. She felt like swiping a kunai off of the Jounin and using it on herself. As they finally walked into the Hokage's office, she walked over to Sasuke, who was curled into a corner, sobbing, and knelt next to him. She pulled the elder boy into her arms and let her hears run down her cheeks.

"Sas, we'll see him again," she whispered against his ear.

"How can you be so sure?" he asked, sniffing as she whipped his tears away.

"Since when have either of you ever denied my anything?" she demanded and he laughed, a genuine laugh that only should could have brought forth from the boy.

She pulled him to his feet as he wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"Sas, Aniki, I want Naruto to live with us in the Uchiha District," she said quietly, making the dark haired boy frown and look at Naruto.

"Why? He seems like a Dobe," Sasuke said, causing Naruto to flush with anger.

"You listen here Teme! I…"

Naruto was cut short as Kagome let out a low warning hiss at her elder brother.

"Sas, _I want him to live with us_," she whined, sitting on the floor abruptly and shifting to her cub form.

The small white cub had her ears laid flat against her skull and her long tail twitched. She was agitated.

"Hn," the non-verbal grunt of agreement made the cub purr and rub her head against his legs, knowing he wasn't strong enough for her to jump on his shoulders in this form.

She then ran over to Naruto, who picked her up and rubbed behind her ears. Now she had another fox playmate. Even if he didn't know he was a fox.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 4

"Kagome! Dobe! Hurry up or we'll be late again!"

Sasuke sighed in annoyance as Naruto came running down the stairs, flailing a blue book, with a fully-grown snow leopard snapping at his heels. Sasuke ignored the two running circles around him as he calmly walked to the academy.

"Give it back Naruto!" Kagome growled.

"What in hell _is_ this? You have Neji's name written all over the freaking thing!" Naruto half yelled in an angry voice.

Sasuke stopped walking and snatched the book from Naruto easily, opening it. Kagome's blue eyes went wide as she stopped running and stepped back, tail swishing.

"_Now_ you've done it Naruto!" she said before she turned tail and ran away from a steaming Uchiha and a confused blond.

"**_KAGOME UCHIHA! YOU GET YOUR SPOTTED HIDE BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!_**"

Kagome winced at the volume of her brother's voice as she ran to the academy on all fours. Yep, she had grown. _A lot_. She would now come to Itachi's elbow, instead of mid-calve. She hadn't _seen_ him since that night, but she still believed that he would come back. Along with the height, he coat was now silver gray with black rosettes decorating it, instead of the pure white she had had as a cub. She let out a victorious laugh as she ran through the academy doors. She headed straight to Iruka, through the students, who were used to the large cat; though many girls still cooed over how cute she was in this form. She stepped behind Iruka as the doors opened again to reveal a flushed Sasuke and Naruto. She stuck her tongue out at both and grinned, revealing a set of long, sharp fangs.

"Safe," she called out, infuriating Sasuke.

"_You_ are, but _he_ isn't," Sasuke said triumphantly.

However, when e turned toward the door to go find Neji, Kagome stood in his path of vision, blocking the door from his sight. She had reverted to her human form and stood there, glaring with all of her Uchiha ferocity. It wouldn't have fazed Sasuke, had it not been for the soft growl she added to it.

"Try it Sas," she tempted, her fully developed Sharingan swirling dangerously.

"I _really_ wish you would stop defending him 'Gome," Sasuke said tiredly, and her Sharingan faded to her blue-black eyes.

She smiled and winked at him, shrugging. She wore her usual outfit f loose black shorts that came an inch past her knees and a loose black shirt like Sasuke's, which also had the Uchiha fan on the back. Black shoes, also like Sasuke's, adorned her feet and she wore black fingerless gloves on her hands. Her free, straight black-blue hair reached her knees, and she was half an inch taller than Naruto.

"Sit down brats!"

Both looked up at Iruka in a bored manner, before sitting down as told, Sasuke on Kagome's side, and Naruto beside Sasuke.

"As you know, today we will be testing to see who will be able to become Genin…"

"I _can't_ believe I failed!" Naruto wailed, as Kagome pushed him on the tire swing.

"Don't worry Naruto! I'm sure you'll get the hang of it! I'll tell Sasuke to help you with the Jutsu! I didn't even _try_ to do it! I did a completely different clone Jutsu!" Kagome encouraged the blond.

"Stop pushing. I think I'm going to go for a walk," Kagome stopped the swing and Naruto hopped off.

Kagome watched him walk away, her hand on the tire swing. She felt bad for her friend. He tried really hard to fit in, and do his best, to be liked by people other than Kagome and Sasuke, but to everyone else, it just wasn't good enough.

"He's bummed out, huh?"

Kagome turned to see Neji walking toward her. She nodded sadly.

"It's just this _one_ Jutsu. Because I cant help him with it. I use my ice clone Jutsu, and only I can master that so far," she said.

"I think it's better this way. If he doesn't become a ninja, then he wont experience killing, and death, or the guilt of not being able to help prevent it," Neji said thoughtfully, standing beside her.

"Even if he isn't a ninja, he'll still feel that. He'll still feel guilt at not being able to help me r Sasuke when one of us gets hurt on a mission, and he'd still experience death, when one of us dies, even if he isn't there to witness it," Kagome said quietly.

Neji ruffled her hair in a teasing manner and she complained.

"Even so, you look too much into the future," he said mildly, his lavender eyes half closed.

"_You're_ one to talk Neji! You always preach '_future'_, and '_destiny'_, and '_fate'_, and all that stuff, and here you're saying I'm looking too far ahead?" she was thoroughly confused.

"What will happen, will happen. Fate has already been decided long before we are born. You can't change your destiny," he shrugged before he turned to walk away.

Kagome looked in the direction Naruto had disappeared to and frowned.

"But…can you change someone else's?" she asked the air quietly.

Then she heard Iruka's scream.


	5. Chapter 5

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

Note: I realize now that in chapter 2 Kagome said that Neji was Sasuke's age, well, I can warrant that to the fact that she is five years old, and Neji's age _is _closer to Sasuke's than her own. I just wanted to say that Neji is a year Sasuke's elder, in case that confused anybody.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 5

Kagome ran toward the sound in leopard form, noticing that nobody else had heard it. She got to the clearing in no time, her long, strong legs carrying her long distances with every bound. She saw Iruka lying against a tree watching something, with a pool of blood around him. Looking away from her teacher, she saw about twenty Naruto battling a man who looked familiar. (The ninja who talked Naruto into stealing the scroll. I forgot his name) She formed hand signs in her head and sighed, thinking _'ice clone Jutsu'_.

Another large snow leopard appeared beside her, identical to Kagome, albeit a bit colder feeling. It immediately headed for Iruka, pulling the bloody man onto her back and heading for the hospital. Kagome then stepped into the clearing, growling loudly, her neck lowered with her ears pressed to her skull and her tail swishing behind her. Everything about her screamed, '_run fool!_'

Naruto glanced back at his friend and blinked. He had never seen her look so dangerous. Or her eyes go icy light blue. He watched her pad over quietly, from the corner of his eye. He snapped to attention when he took in what the man was saying.

"What do you mean I have the Kyuubi within me!"

Kagome leapt so that she stood beside Naruto, growling.

"You're a bloody monster! It's why nobody in the village likes you! You _are_ the Kyuubi! Even this female doesn't like you!" the man yelled triumphantly, even though he was held by four of Naruto's clones.

"Shut your mouth!"

Both Naruto and the man looked at the leopard that was Kagome, Naruto's eyes glistening with tears. Kagome shifted to human form, her eyes still icy blue.

"You're wrong, so don't act like you know everything. I love him; he's a third brother to me. Sasuke like's him, even if he doesn't show it to you people. He's a hell of a lot more patient with Naru than with anybody else, other than me. Iruka obviously cares for him; he just risked dieing for him. Thankfully he's fine and in the hospital now. The Hokage likes him; he treats him as he would his other grandchild. So what if the entire village doesn't love him like we do? It won't kill him. Even Neji expressed concern for him earlier today. So shut your pathetic mouth. I will always protect the ones I care for, so watch who you even _think_ of attacking," Kagome said, her cold glare complimented by her complete Sharingan now.

"Nice speech, but can you back it up, _little Uchiha_?" Kagome growled at the name the man had called her and disappeared, reappearing behind him.

Placing her hand at his jugular, it started glowing with a freezing mist. She purred into his ear softly.

"Be the first human I've used this on," she said, before wrapping the hand around his neck lightly.

She jumped back to Naruto as the man collapsed, and wrapped her arms around the elder boy. She felt no remorse for the life she had just taken, she had been protecting Naruto and herself from a threat. She glanced up when an ANBU unit of six appeared around them. Naruto had fallen asleep in her arms.

"The Hokage wishes to see both of you," the leader said quietly, motioning for one of the ANBU to fetched the body of the man.

Kagome nodded silently, and shifted to her leopard form, slinging the soundly sleeping Naruto onto her back easily, his arms and legs on either side of her, dangling toward the ground. His head rested against her neck. An ANBU stepped forward and took the large scroll from Naruto's back, sighing.

Kagome led the group back to the tower, ironically, instead of the ANBU squad captain. She knew that they had a _lot_ of respect for the little sister of the man who would have been the youngest ANBU squad captain ever, had the Uchiha Massacre not occurred, a month before. She padded into the Hokage's office, the ANBU following her. Seeing the ANBU's respect and reverence toward Kagome, the Hokage sighed, motioning the squad away.

"Have you spoken with Iruka-sensei?" Kagome spoke first, shifting Naruto onto a nearby couch, off of her back.

"I have," the Hokage said reluctantly.

"And?"

"The man framed Naruto," the Hokage said quietly.

Kagome sat in front of the sofa, her tail wrapping about her large paws, and held her head high, her ears perked forward. The Hokage looked at her in amusement.

"You look like royalty in that position," he teased.

"I am royalty. Shimiru is the Kami of snow leopards," Kagome answered, looking at him with bored eyes.

"What does the spirit of ice have to do with you?" the Hokage asked curiously.

"Momma was very close to Yukigakure (the hidden village of snow) when I was born. Shimiru bonded with me when I was born. Only daddy saw it, however," Kagome said calmly, lying on her stomach and resting her head on her paws, her tail swishing gently as she looked out the window.

"So you are a demon vessel?" the Hokage sounded amazed.

"Somewhat," she answered vaguely as Iruka came into the office.

"Put it to Naruto to sleep at a time like this," he said, sweat dropping.

"He needs the sleep. He saw me kill somebody today, _and_ found out that he had the fox demon within him," Kagome said from her position on her stomach, yawning.

"_What!_"

Kagome growled at the two men, who had just yelled in a room that echoed a _lot_.

"Which one are you confused over? _Men_," Kagome scoffed, flipping onto her back to look at them.

"You killed somebody?" it was Iruka who asked this.

"The one who told Naruto he _is _Kyuubi, which he is _not_, challenged me. He believed me weak and taunted me. Even called me 'little Uchiha'. So I killed him," Kagome replied, flexing her large paws to watch her beautiful silver claws come out.

"How? I don't see any blood on you," the Hokage demanded and her eyelids drooped in exasperation.

A Medic Nin suddenly burst into the room, panting.

"Hokage-sama! The Jounin who did this! You need to come see this!"

The Hokage, Iruka, and the Medic Nin all dashed out of the room and Kagome simply lay there. After a moment, she rolled over and rose, walked to the open window, and jumped onto the strange platform connected to the tower.

_Achi would be proud of such a clean kill. It took him a long time to teach me to hunt without spilling blood_, Kagome thought, her ears drooping.

She looked up at the newly appearing stars and let out a soft, anguished moan/growl-like sound. Her tail twitched gently as she sat there, watching the moon slowly rise. She completely ignored the Hokage and Iruka as they reentered the room.

"You still wait for him to return, don't you?"

Kagome shifted to human form as she heard Neji's whispered question. She dangled her legs over the planks as he sat beside her, offering her his body heat against the chilling air.

"Achi…had so much darkness in him. I used to watch him interact with others, though it was rare that he _would_. He was so cold toward them. When he was with Sasuke, he was considerably warmer, friendly even, but when he was with me…he showed emotion. It made me feel great when he was around me," Kagome sighed and bother were quiet for a moment, Neji knowing she had more to say, but was merely gathering her thoughts.

"Achi…used to call me his 'pure kitten'. He would say that I was the light to his darkness. I worry about him being away from he for so long. I'm afraid that he may succumb to the darkness that was so thick around him," Kagome said, shutting her eyes tight to avoid crying.

"I…I think Itachi is stronger than that."

Kagome turned to look at Neji, who was staring up at the stars.

"I think that he thinks of you when he wakes up and before he goes to sleep. I think that, even if you aren't there in person, you still keep the darkness at bay," Neji turned to give her a small, brilliant smile.

Kagome felt a tear leak out of the corner of her eye and shifted to leopard form to lay beside him on her stomach, and rest her head in his lap, purring.

"Thank you Neji," she whispered.

The 17 year old stroked her ears and smiled softly.

"We should be getting back inside now," he said quietly and she lifted her head from his lap, nodding.

Neji rose and slipped through the window. Kagome shifted to her human form and rose, stretching. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She inhaled again when she caught her eldest brother's scent. She smiled when she felt a wisp of his aura brush against her skin. She imprinted his fresh scent in her mind, and felt tears sting her eyes. She wanted _so much_ to be held in his arms again, or to perch on his shoulder.

"I guess I'm not a cub anymore," she whispered, knowing that he would hear her, even from his position on the building across from her.

Tears fell from her eyes and onto her cheeks, immediately freezing, as she felt his aura envelope her.

"You will _always_ be my pure kitten. Even if you _have_ grown and your goat has turned gray and gained spots. You are my Imouto and my kitten," Itachi's voice whispered into her ear before his scent and aura were gone.

She caught a swirl of read and black before the shadow of Itachi's figure disappeared. Kagome whipped the frost from her cheeks and shifted to her snow leopard form so that nobody could tell that she had been crying. She slinked through the window, padding to sit beside Neji, where he sat on the couch. Naruto had finally woken, probably Neji's shaking him, and sat on the other side of Kagome, looking upset.

Kagome sighed and twitched her long tail, which caught his attention. Jumping onto the ground, she continued twitching her tail purposely. Finally, Naruto, true to the Kitsune's nature rubbing off on him, pounced on her tail, which Kagome easily avoided, moving it away smoothly. As Naruto continued to chase her tail back and forth, she turned to the Hokage and Iruka, who looked at her in awe.

"How'd you do it?" Iruka finally asked.

Kagome sighed and growled at Naruto when he pulled at a kunai, annoyed with her tail, which refused to be caught. He quickly slipped it away and jumped back into his seat, his hands folded and whistling innocently. Kagome rolled her eyes and kept glancing at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing every time, his hand inched closer to his kunai, his eyes trained on her twitching tail. She turned to Neji.

"Watch him for me, will you?" she asked in an agitated tone and the Hyuga nodded, turning toward Naruto, who pouted.

"_Imouto_!" he whined.

"Ne," she growled, before turning toward the two grownups.

She allowed the mist to gather around her paw and raised it for them to see.

"I placed my hand against his neck, instantly freezing his windpipe shut. Along with this, the ice enters his veins, spreading and freezing them until it reaches his heart and lungs. He instantly dies, but the brain lives for a few moments after," Kagome explained, and the two looked sick.

"It sounds very useful," Neji commented.

"He was the first human I've used it on," Kagome said as she yawned.

"What else have you used it on?" the Hokage asked.

"Leopards, other animals, when hunting," Kagome shrugged.

"Who taught you?' Iruka asked.

"Well, I first learned to make and control ice from Shimiru. Achi helped me create this attack, however, because he said I was too messy when I hunted, and that I needed an attack that wouldn't spill blood. So, together, we worked on the base for the attack and I thought about snow. Snow falls under the element of ice, because it's just a softer version of it. I can make ice out of water, so, I figured, 'why not use water to make a really cold mist?' the mist is kind of like a really small blizzard circling around my paw that I can direct to one specific spot. On this ground work, I learned to pull moisture from the air around me to create the mist," Kagome sighed after the long-winded explanation.

"Can Itachi use this attack?" the Hokage asked.

"No. Only I can use it as far as I know," Kagome answered, making both breath a sigh of relief.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Naruto, you pass," Iruka was then knocked over by the hyperactive blond.

"_Thank you_ Iruka-sensei!"


	6. Chapter 6

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

A/N: extreme kouga, Sakura, and Ino bashing in this chapter, and a lot more Sakura bashing in later ones.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 6

Kagome walked into the academy with Sasuke and Naruto flanking her. She was in her leopard form, her tail swishing behind her in annoyance. She hated it when Naruto woke her up by jumping on her bed. Sure, she always landed on her feet, while Naruto landed on his head, but she had to deal with his whining each time.

The two boys sat in a row of three desks, a seat between them in case Kagome wanted to shift to her human form. She didn't. She jumped onto the desktops and laid on them, her head and shoulders on Naruto's desk so that he wouldn't be tempted to catch her tail.

"Um…Sasuke-kun, do you mind if I sit here?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the pink haired girl and snorted as Sasuke grunted. The girl's shoulders drooped, but Kagome could see the glimmer of hatred and jealousy in her eyes.

"Pinky, get real. I'm Sas's sister. You'd have known that had you asked, one of those many, many years ago," she said coldly, noticing the way Sasuke was relieved he didn't need to speak with the girl.

The girl glared at her when Sasuke wasn't looking and walked away. Kagome growled when a blond plopped herself into the empty seat, grinning toward Pinky.

"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"

Kagome rose to stand on the desks, and moved so that she sat solely on the top of the middle desk, where the blond haired, blue-eyed slut sat. She growled and lifted an upturned paw to place the tip of her a silver claw under her chin.

"Back off if you know what's good for you, whore. Sas doesn't go for girls weaker than himself," she finished off the sentence with a loud growl that made the girl flinch.

"Understood?" she purred sweetly, removing the claw from the girl's skin, and straightening.

The blond jumped out of the seat and ran away from them, toward Shikamaru, who she hid behind.

"Loved that one Kagome!" Naruto laughed and Kagome purred, lying back down on the desktops.

"N-Naruto-kun…w-would it be alright if I sit here?"

Kagome glanced up when she heard the Hyuga girl's soft voice. Rather liking the girl's scent an aura, she purred softly. When Naruto nodded happily, the purple-black haired girl sat in the chair, blushing.

"I-is this Uchiha-san?" she asked quietly and Kagome lifted her head to look at the girl.

"Pleased to meet you Hinita, I'm Kagome Uchiha," she said cheerfully, making Sasuke sigh at her friendliness with the Hyuga clan.

"Nice to meet y-you too Uchiha-san," the girl stammered less when speaking to her, Kagome noticed.

"Please, call me Kagome. I'm quite good friends with your cousin, Neji," she said, shifting to her human form, making the girl start in surprise.

"Y-yes, cousin Neji speaks of you to me often," the girl said, smiling shyly.

Kagome heard a dog barking and rolled her eyes.

"Honestly Kiba, just hand Aka to me!" she said in exasperation.

Before the Inuzuka could hand her the wiggling puppy, it jumped onto her, making her fall off of the desktop, fortunately landing on her feet, like always.

"Sorry 'Gome!" Kiba said cheerfully.

"No. You're not. I swear, sometimes I wonder if you train him to 'tackle the leopard'," Kagome complained as they moved two desks over to the other side of Sasuke.

She sat beside her brother while Kiba sat on her other side. Kagome petted Akamaru while talking with the Inuzuka cheerfully.

"Brats! I'm going to call the team, but before I do, I'm going to tell you now that there are two new Genin who are now loyal to Konoha. Kouga of the wolves, and Inuyasha Taishou," Iruka announced, causing many to whisper.

The class doors opened and two 16 year olds walked in. one sported dark, dark brown hair and icy blue eyes, while the other had silver hair to mid-back and golden eyes. Kagome growled and turned to Kiba.

"Did you catch their scents?" she asked as Akamaru growled in a low voice in her arms.

"A wolf demon and an Inu half demon…crap," Kiba cursed, while Akamaru suddenly ran under his shirt.

"What do we have here? A domestic cat and a dog? How…cute," the dark haired one said from ten feet behind them.

Kagome shot out of her seat and shifted to her leopard form, snarling, and in an aggressive stance, her tail swishing sharply.

"What did you say you flea bitten wolf?" Kiba demanded, narrowing her eyes as he stood beside Kagome.

"Call me a domestic cat again Kouga…I dare you," Kagome hissed, mist starting to swirl about her paws.

"_Kagome_!"

She ignored Iruka, Naruto, and Sasuke's voices as she moved to circle the demon.

"Say it Beta," she growled at him, ignoring the Hanyou, who leaned against a nearby wall, amused.

"_Bloody_ _tortoise-shell housecat_!" Kouga snarled, and Kagome took heed of Iruka's yelled warning and released the mist from her paws.

She shifted back to her human form and stood for a moment, trying to calm her pumping blood that demanded she spill his. When the temperature in the room dropped, everybody looked at her in horror.

"Teme, you have no idea what you've just done," she said quietly, and started to take a step toward him, when she was staring into light lavender eyes.

"'Gome, take a deep breath and relax," Neji whispered to her and she hesitated before doing as he said.

Kagome inhaled her friend's soothing, rain scent and closed her eyes. She felt his soft hand rub the side of her neck, an act that she loved, even in human form. She purred, a small smile on her lips. She opened her eyes and looked into his, sighing.

"I have the same darkness as Achi," she whispered to him as she heard Iruka yelling at the wolf.

Neji didn't say anything, though he knew what she spoke of, and that scared her. He usually knew what to say and do…

"That's why you have me," he whispered, causing her to look at him in surprise.

"You helped me through my darkness – he taps his Hitai-ate, which covered the branch mark – and I'll help you through yours," he whispered, before leading her back to her seat.

"Be good this time. I have to get back to my squad," he said, wrapping his arms around her neck briefly, before leaving the room.

"'Gome? What exactly _is _your relationship with Neji?" Kiba asked as he sat beside her.

"Best friends. I was his first friend. He was the first person I attempted to become friends with outside of the Uchiha district," Kagome answered cheerfully.

"_Attempted_?" Kiba repeated in confusion.

She smiled patently. She had bet _him_ 7 years ago when at a park.

"Naruto was the second person, who I met later that day. We were friends right off the bat. Neji took a couple of days. This was all 10 years ago," Kagome said, laughing quietly.

"You sure can make friends easily," Kiba commented.

"Yeah, with males at least. As I remember, you came right up to me and asked if I would go out with you," Kagome laughed, while Kiba blushed.

"The offer's still open," he growled, poking her side.

"And the answer's still the same, 'I'll think about it'," she laughed when he let out a dog-like whine.

"You've been thinking for 7 _years_ 'Gome!" he complained.

"Enough! Can I tell the teams now Kouga!"

They heard growl-like mumbling, before Iruka started.

"Team one, Kiba Inuzuka, Hinita Hyuga, and Shino Aburame!"

Kiba groaned and slammed his head on his desktop multiple times while Kagome laughed softly.

"Team three, Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara!"

Again, more head slamming, this time from Shikamaru.

"She's so troublesome!" he yelled at Iruka, who flinched at the usually quiet Nara's voice being raised, before continuing.

"Team five, Kouga of the wolves, Inuyasha Taishou, and Sakura Haruno!"

Kagome grinned and leaned toward Kiba.

"I feel bad for Taishou, he has to deal with Beta _and_ Pinky. She'll probably make her team mates color blind," she whispered and he chuckled.

"Team seven, Kagome and Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki!"

Two of the team members grinned, while another smirked, as Iruka continued. He finished ten minutes later, due to various complaints.

"You will meet your Jounin today. They should be here soon," with that, Iruka left.

Kagome watched as team five left before their Jounin arrived, Sakura complaining loudly that they were supposed to wait and Kouga hushing her. Asuma and Kurenai arrived quickly, dragging away their respective teams. It had been two hours and Kagome gave up, shifting to her leopard form and laid down to take a nap, her head in Sasuke's lap, (who was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall) while Naruto fumed, pacing. When their Jounin finally arrived, Kagome looked up, before rising, shifting to her human form, and opening the door.

"Why did we get the dysfunctional sensei who can't tell time?" Naruto groaned.

"Iruka! _Iruka!_ Our Jounin is broken! Can we get a new one!" Kagome yelled into the academy hall, which was empty by now.

That didn't stop her from trying.

"Why'd I get the weird group?" Kakashi groaned.

"Who are you calling weird you silver haired freak?" Kagome growled.

"You're one to talk cat girl," Kakashi shot back, the corner of his eye twitching.

"You tread dangerous ground, _sensei_," Sasuke said quietly, both he and Naruto cracking their knuckles loudly.

"Well, we can tell who the squad leader is here," Kakashi sweat dropped, side glancing at Kagome, who smiled brightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 7

"Fetching bells, such a simple task made difficult," Naruto panted.

"Naru, Sas, hold back for a moment, I'm going to use ice clones," Kagome said and the males nodded.

Creating two ice clones, she sent one forth in human form, along with a leopard. The two circled Kakashi, watching his movements with Sharingan eyes and icy blue eyes. The leopard lunged forward, her jaws closing about a leg, and claws digging into his waist as Kakashi went '_poof'_ and a log was left in his place.

"You think I would fall for that Kagome?" Kakashi's voice sounded behind them as a kunai was pressed to the female's throat.

"Wrong one 'Kashi sensei," her voice sounded behind him.

The Jounin turned in time to feel a light touch at his hip, where the bells were. He pressed a kunai to her wrist and she smirked, deliberately running her skin along the sharp blade as she pulled her hand away, with both bells. No blood came forth.

He watched in amazement as she then threw both bells toward where the leopard sat, who then shifted to Kagome and caught them. She then threw one each to Sasuke and Naruto, who thanked her.

"I passed your silly test 'Kashi sensei, can I go take a nap now, while Naru and Sas eat?" she asked and he frowned.

_A stump._ He tied her to a bloody _stump_. Her stupid _Teme_ of a sensei tied her to a stump, and planned on leaving her there for the rest of the day. She growled and shifted to her leopard form, slipping beneath the ropes.

"Bloody Teme will pay," she growled as she laid her head in Sasuke's lap.

"You want some food 'Gome?" he asked as he ate one of the 'off limits to Kagome because of her smart mouth' bento.

"No thank you, Sas. I'm just going to nap," she answered.

They had passed his test, barely. Kakashi said that the only _real_ sign of teamwork was Kagome and her clones, but that they all held promise.

"_Ero-Teme_," she mumbled in her sleep, causing Sasuke to snort in amusement and Naruto to chuckle.

"I wonder, was she talking about Kakashi-sensei, Kouga, or you?" Naruto said, and dodged several rocks.

"More than likely Kakashi. She seems to really love torturing him," Sasuke pointed out and Naruto nodded.

"It's strange. Considering that she gets along with _everyone_," he added.

"Stop talking about me. You'll make me sneeze," Kagome mumbled, her tail twitching.

Kagome walked into the Hokage's office with her team to receive a mission, a small brown-orange cat snuggled in her arms, purring.

"Ah! You completed the mission before I could even give it to you!"

Kagome paled at the Hokage's words as a big, rich lady came running toward her with surprising speed.

"Madame, can I say something before I give you your cat?" she asked politely.

The woman stopped in front of her in surprise and nodded happily.

"Most know that I'm able to shift into a snow leopard, ne?" a nod.

"Well, I'm able to communicate with members of the feline family, all animals really, and your cat wishes for me to point a rather crucial fact out to you," Kagome said quietly.

"Oh, anything for my Fluffy-Chan! What doest me want? More toys? A new food?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"Madame, cats love coddling and attention, but we only enjoy it when it's gentle. He says that he would be happy to cease running away if your affection was more gentle," Kagome said and handed her the cat, which immediately purred when not squished to the woman's chest.

"Oh, thank you Uchiha-san! This is the first time I've ever heard him purr!" the woman said cheerfully, before walking over to pay Sarutobi, thanking her again, and leaving.

"A C ranked mission please," Kagome told the Hokage and he sweat dropped.

"I don't think…"

"Sarutobi-sama, on our team, we have three Sharingan users, two of who have a full Sharingan, and two Nin with demon traits. A C ranked mission please," Kagome said patiently.

"How'd you know I…"

"'Kashi sensei, _please_. I can _sense_ your Sharingan. Besides, Achi told me what happened to your best friend when I was little. Kind of as a bedtime story," Kagome said cheerfully.

"_Bed time story_?" Kakashi and the others sweat dropped.


	8. Chapter 8

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

WARNING: Big time skip. This is after Zabuza and Haku and everything. I'm not going to be posting that cause we all know what happens, and this is no different, aside from the fact that Kagome is better at protecting Tazuna (I think that's his name) than Sakura, and Naruto doesn't freeze up.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 8

"Back off loser!" Naruto yelled.

"Make me shrimp!" a face paint-wearing guy sporting a hooded jacket shouted back.

"Out of our way kid!" a blond growled at the golden haired boy.

Kagome appeared beside Naruto, an arm over his neck, and baring her long canines at the girl in a hiss, for once in human form.

"Naru's in my Pard and when you offend him, you offend me. Lower your tones or lose your tongues," Kagome growled at the two, making them step back.

"Couldn't have said it better myself."

Kagome turned, removing her arm from Naruto. She saw a red haired boy leaning against the tree Sasuke was in and blinked.

_A raccoon? A hot raccoon_, she corrected her thought, admiring his form and aura.

_The circles under his eyes. He cant sleep because of the raccoon_, she thought in sympathy.

She had a thin, naturally light blue line directly under her eyelashes from not sleeping enough. Sure, she napped all of the time, but, like most cats, she never slept deeply, therefore woke at the smallest sound.

"G-Gaara…" the blond stuttered, staring between Kagome and the red head, looking terrified for her own life.

"Temari, Kankuro…I told you not to cause trouble," the newly labeled 'Gaara' said in an emotionless voice.

Kagome stared at him without knowing it. She blinked at all of the emotions she sensed under his 'mask'. They were all so hurt and confused. Then there was the raccoon demon within him speaking.

"Why do you stare at me?"

Kagome snapped back to reality at the cold voice. She knew that she was the only one who caught the utterly sad resolve to not care, hidden in his words. Beneath that, was what interested Kagome. In that one question, she caught a glimpse of what he was, and what he could be, given the proper care.

"Sorry, Shukaku was speaking to me, since I seem to be the only one willing to pay him any attention. I think he has ADD, along with a couple of other things that raccoons shouldn't have," Kagome replied calmly.

Gaara was shocked for a moment. Then curious.

_How can she hear him?_ He asked himself.

Then he was amused, and barely let it leak into his voice.

"Hmm…what other things?" he asked quietly, his voice taking on a husky tone that caused his siblings to jump.

"Oh, hyper active disorder, insomnia," she glances at the rings under his eyes meaningfully, "couple that with the fact that he's a complete nut job and homicidal, and you've got a _bad_ situation on your hands, or, in your case, in your body. Plus, _he never shuts up! _Ever since you entered the village, he's been yapping non-stop," Kagome said, wincing.

"'Gome, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Gome? That's your name?"

Kagome looked at the red head and smiled, shaking her head.

"My name is Kagome Uchiha," she said quietly, and he nodded and glanced at Sasuke and Naruto.

"Brother and boyfriend?" he asked, equally quiet.

"Sasuke Uchiha, my one year elder brother. He hangs it over me as if I'm a cub though. This is Naruto Uzumaki, and _gross_! I adopted him as my brother, though he refuses to wear the Uchiha fan," Kagome said, sending Naruto a small glare.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_!"

Kagome growled softly at Sakura's voice. She felt her canines lengthen again and crouched into a pouncing position as the girl came within tackling range. She felt a sudden weight on her back and looked up to see Naruto perched on her shoulder like a parrot…or a monkey.

"'_Gome!_ Kakashi sensei told you not to kill anyone today!" he whined.

Kagome stood up, sending the blond tumbling.

"What doest that Ero-Teme know," she growled.

"He _did_ tell you not to kill anyone today," Sasuke said reluctantly, trying to pry Sakura off his arm while ignoring the blond female's (Temari) heart eyes.

"He knows nothing of my nature," Kagome hissed quietly so that nobody would hear her.

"Sasuke-_kuuun_! Go out on a date with me!"

"Just cause he said I couldn't kill today, doesn't mean I can't maim Pinky to the point just below death," Kagome said after hearing Sakura's demand, and started toward the two, but Naruto grabbed her from behind.

Seeing that she wasn't letting go of Sasuke, and was smirking at her, Kagome opened her mouth wide and hissed loudly, showing off long, silver canines.

"T-Those are fake…right?" Kankuro whispered to Temari, shaking.

"They have to be. Although…I-I didn't see them earlier, and she didn't have any trouble speaking earlier."

"Crap, where's Neji when you need him!" Naruto cursed, glancing around for the Hyuga, who was currently on a mission, due to be back the next day.

"Get your paws off of my brother tramp!" Kagome growled.

She wanted to spill pinky's blood. It didn't help that Shukaku, speaking to her mind-to-mind through the connection to others with demons within them, sealed or not, was encouraging her to rip the girl's throat out.

"I will have your blood!One way…_or another!_" Kagome growled in a dark voice, Shimiru, her peaceful and friendly bond, now violent for the girl touching what the leopard had deemed as 'one of her Pard' without his permission.

"Naruto…release me. I don't care what Kakashi said. I'm going to rip her heart out and stuff if to far up he…"

Gaara now stood before her and a stream of sand brushed against her cheek softly. He blocked her view of Sakura completely.

"Tomorrow night, have dinner with me at the Aquiree café?" he offered, making her blink.

The question had absolutely nothing to do with distracting her. She could sense the impatience behind his words, along with slight nervousness. He seemed mostly calm though, as if he expected her to say 'no' but still held a small hopeful flame that she would agree.

"I'd love to. Seven?" she replied, ceasing her struggle against Naruto's arms, which were now slack.

The corner of Gaara's lip lifted so slightly and briefly that she thought she had imagined it. He nodded and was gone, along with Temari and Kankuro. Glancing toward Sasuke, she found her prey gone and smirked, allowing her canines to return to normal.

"D-Did he just ask you out on a date?" Naruto stuttered.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going," Sasuke added.

"I agreed, didn't I?" Kagome replied smoothly, unfazed.

"You go into a very _detailed_ description about the demon inside of him and expect us to let you go on a _date_ with that wacko!" Naruto yelled, then regretted it.

"First, _he_ isn't the wacko, that's Shukaku. Second, '_let me'_?" Kagome laughed softly.

"Naru, in case you haven't noticed, _I'm _alpha. I do as I please and there is only one person who can _make_ me do _anything_, and it's vice versa as well," Kagome finished before disappearing.

Naruto looked at Sasuke for an answer.

"_Itachi_," Sasuke sighed.

The three Sand Nin sat on a nearby building, their auras and scents cloaked as they listened to the conversation. Temari sighed after the two males had walked away together.

"You know, Gaara, a date requires _conversation_," Temari said, causing her little brother to look at her expectantly.

"So?" he pressed, but Kankuro interrupted her.

"You know, she the way she talked seemed almost…animalistic in a way," Kankuro observed quietly.

"Hmm… 'Pride'… 'Cub'… 'Paws'… 'Alpha'…it seems that she speaks in lion terms," Temari said in confusion.

"Not 'Pride', she said '_Pard'_. That's the leopard's version of a pride," Kankuro corrected.

"About this conversation you speak of Temari…"

Gaara silently concluded that he would learn all he could about her tomorrow: meanwhile his sister had started talking in that indefinable girl talk again, along with his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 9 part 1

"Kakashi sensei is two hours late again!" Naruto whined.

"And Kagome's no where in sight. – _Sigh_ – It's almost noon now," Sasuke was at the point of complaining also, sulking in the shade no helping his patience.

Then again, neither did complaining.

"…And Naru said that my fangs were long and silver and…"

"Oy! 'Gome!" Naruto waved at his 'sister', who was walking with Neji and his team.

"Hey Naru! So, anyway, right when I was getting ready to pummel Naru…"

"Have you told Neji about your date today?" Naruto called to her, laughing when Neji tripped over his own feet, but pouting when he caught himself.

"What? Who?"

It was softly spoken, but in a harsh, angry voice. Kagome pointedly ignored the tone.

"_Anyway_, before I hurt Naruto, the red head pops in front of me and asks me out," she finished dryly.

"_Who_?" Neji repeated.

"Gaara. He comes from Sunagakure, judging by his Hitai-ate," Kagome replied.

"How could you agree to go on a date with a stranger? He could be homicidal," Neji said quietly, his voice now laced with concern.

"No, just his raccoon. But how else would I be able to get to know him?" she demanded.

"Hold on. Go back. His _raccoon_?"

Team Gai all looked at her strangely as Naruto laughed and Sasuke 'hn'd.

"Shukaku is sealed within him," Naruto said and Kagome looked down at her non-existent watch.

"Oh, look at the time! Must be off to get ready!"

With that, she shifted to leopard form and bolted toward the Uchiha District.

Two hours later, Kagome finally settled on a black pair of pants that hung low on her hips and were form fitting until they got to her knees, where they flared slightly so she could where her boots easily. Black combat boots were an easy choice for her to make, but it was harder to find a shirt.

"Too sluttish, too formal, too bland…" Kagome sighed in frustration and went through her closet again.

She blinked when she saw a black t-shirt that had a picture of a snow leopard that had black rosettes of a blue-gray coat, and was staring directly at you from it's proud, straight legged position, icy blue eyes glowing slightly. A full moon hung behind it, illuminating its coat.

"I don't remember buying this," she whispered, pulling it on anyways.

It fit her perfectly, only slightly clingy about her form, showing off her perfect figure, yet hiding it marvelously. She hummed in a pleased manner, and went into the bathroom. She brushed her pearly white teeth, and started to brush her wet hair.

"You ran away."

Neji's voice suddenly filled the bathroom, and she saw him standing in the doorway.

Kagome 'hn'd when he took the brush from her and started to run it through her knee-length blue-black hair.

"I read up on what you told me earlier, and it seems that you went into a bloodlust. You deem Uchiha-san as 'yours' don't you?" Neji asked quietly.

"I could've told you what it was called, and yes, I deem Sas as 'mine', along with Naru, you, and Achi," she stated.

"That _whore_, Sakura, wouldn't release Sas, and he didn't want her touching him. I was merely trying to help him," Kagome said, as Neji placed the brush on the countertop.

She got a clamp and pulled her hair away from her face and secured it at the back of her head.

"Then what threw you into a bloodlust?" Neji asked as she led the way out of the Uchiha district.

"She taunted me about it," she said quietly as they entered the village.

It was now four pm, and she was already growing restless.

"Why'd I _have_ to pick such a late time?" she growled.

"Hmm…you haven't seen Kakashi today yet, now have you? Let's search for Sakura," Neji suggested.

As he said it, they turned a corner to see Sakura, leaning suggestively close to…Gaara. Kankuro and Temari stood on the sidelines. Sakura's back was toward Kagome, so she didn't see her stalking up behind her. Gaara did though. A small smirk formed on his lips.

"Please Gaara-_kuuun_!"

Kagome was now directly behind the female.

"Do you _know_ how bad your voice grates on the nerves?" Kagome demanded, making Sakura jump and spin to face her.

"I think you're rather slow. Like, for instance, do you know how close you are to me torturing you long and hard until you die?" Kagome asked in a sweet, pleasant voice.

"Y-You can't back t-that u-up," Sakura stuttered, stumbling back a step.

Kagome glanced at Neji, making sure that he would deny her, before turning back to Sakura, a feral smirk on her lips.

"You treaded onto the deepest layer of dangerous ground Sakura, and there is no way out," she purred, circling the female slowly.

There was a sudden flash of blond hair before Sakura was blocked from her sight.

"_Please_, kill her too!"

Kagome glanced at Shikamaru before flexing her hands.

"Idiotic females! You don't realize that I haven't hunted since we were assigned teams, do you?" she said in a loud voice.

Neji Shikamaru, Sakura, and Ino all paled, but it was Neji who stuttered.

"W-Why?"

"Because Ero Teme would have it," Kagome answered, now circling both females.

She growled when she was staring into white eyes.

"_Not now Neji_," she said in an agitated voice.

"What do you think you are doing Kagome?"

She laid her forehead on Neji's shoulder at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"You know, it would be _so_ simple to kill _you_, before you tell me I can't kill today," she said in a resigned fashion.

"_What in hell's wrong with you Kakashi!_ Doest the Hokage know what you're doing to her!"

Kagome and Kakashi both flinched at the sound of Neji's yelling.

"Doing what?" the Jounin asked in confusion, earning a sigh from Neji.

"Go hunt in the Forest of Death, Kagome. I'll take care of him," Neji told her quietly.

Kagome nodded and turned to walk away.

"I though you were going to kill me, house cat!"

Kagome tensed at the name Sakura had obviously gotten from Kouga, but kept walking.

"Don't taunt me when I'm so close to loosing control, _Gaishou_!" she called over her shoulder.

Kagome heard soft footsteps following her and didn't have to look to know it was Gaara. As they entered the forest of death, she glanced at him to see that he was by her side.

"Why did they treat the word 'hunt' so strangely?" he asked quietly.

Kagome noticed that the forest was oddly quiet.

"I have hunted since I was able to run without falling over. Hunting…is almost the only thing that keeps Shimiru calm and gentle. If I don't hunt every couple of days, she gets violent, much like Shukaku," Kagome stated.

"You're a demon vessel?" Gaara frowned at even thinking it.

This female was unlike any that he had ever met. She caught his attention easily, interested him. She was really intriguing.

"Of sorts. While demons were forced into you and Naru, Shimiru chose me. I didn't have a choice in that matter, as I was just born. She bonded wit me, became one with me, so that I can now speak with her and have her abilities," Kagome informed Gaara, making him blink.

"Where have I heard the name 'Shimiru' before?" he asked himself, frowning.

"You should try listening to Shukaku every once in a while, he's trying to explain right now," Kagome chuckled lightly.

Gaara looked at her, before tuning into the homicidal raccoon's voice. For once, he wasn't demanding he kill anyone.

"_Now you listen to me kit? Well, about bloody time! I've been trying to tell you that she had Shimiru, the Six-Tailed Snow Leopard Demoness, within her since you met her! Also, her 'brother' has Kyuubi, the Nine-Tailed Fox Demon, sealed within him,_" the raccoon sniffed in distain at the thought of the latter.

"Snow Leopard Demoness?" Gaara asked, slightly upset that he was confused.

"Shimiru is the spirit of ice, much as Shukaku specializes in sand, and Kyuubi in Chakra," Kagome explained, lifting her face to the sky and sniffing the air.

"So you control ice like I control sand?" he asked, watching her turn in different directions, inhaling.

"Yes…but I also have another form," Kagome said, before shifting to her snow leopard form.

Her head came to his shoulder, since he was a bit shorter than Itachi. She looked at him wither dark blue eyes, and watched him step closer to her.

He had never wanted to touch another. The thought always disgusted him. But, the foreign feeling running through him…was strange. Desire? Yes, that was it. He desired to touch her, to feel her soft looking fur beneath his hands. Unable to stop himself, he hesitantly reached out a hand toward her.

"You can pet me, I don't mind," Kagome said quietly, knowing that, with his distrusting nature, this was probably the first time he had contact with another, human or other.

She watched him stare at her for a moment, before his hand laid its self on her back, and hesitantly started to move in a downward motion. She let out a soft purr, thinking how his hand was softer than Itachi's.

"Your fur…is very soft."

Kagome chuckled softly at his words.

"I believe that's because I take baths, unlike most cats," she answered as his hand pulled away and she mentally whined.

"You should begin hunting?"

She sighed at the reminder and shifted back to human form, already starting to walk deeper into the forest. She glanced over her shoulder to see if he would follow and smiled when she saw that he was. She was surprised at the amount of stealth he moved with, what with the gourd on his back. When she caught the scent of a leopard, she grinned dangerously, and shifted back to leopard form while in motion.

Gaara watched the feline move with grace, and smiled slightly, something he usually only did when about to kill someone. She was beauty and grace personified. Her every move was perfect, never making a sound. The girl constantly intrigued and surprised him. Something he would usually hate, yet somehow found himself enjoying.

When they came to a clearing that held the growling panther, Kagome blinked. It wasn't growling at _them_, but at something behind them. She jumped and spun around mid air as only cats could do, and joined the male feline in growling at the yellow-eyed man with pale, gray skin.

"What do you want?" Gaara demanded in a quiet, yet threatening voice.

He _had_ been at peace, yet now Shukaku demanded that he kill the man, something he partially agreed with. He may just oblige the raccoon for once.

"You two," the man answered simply.

Kagome watched a blue-green haired man step up beside him, the rope around his waist tied into a strange bow at his back.

"Leave this village," she hissed at the men.

She was shocked when the yellow-eyed man hissed back at her, showing sharp canines.

"Calm yourself before you have kittens," he said in a warm tone, making her blink.

She shifted back to human form and stared at the man with an emotionless expression.

"I will not repeat what Gaara already asked, now answer," she demanded and the snake man sighed.

"Do you not wish revenge on Itachi?" he asked gently.

"No, not really. Now answer the question or leave!" she bit out, feeling icy mist swirl about her hands.

"I've already answered. I want you two…along with the Kyuubi's vessel and your middle brother," the man answered.

Kagome snarled and narrowed her eyes on the two. The men threatened two of her Pard, along with herself and Gaara. She bent down till she was crouching and was prepared to pounce when the man started doing hand signs at a rapid rate. She blinked when sand blocked her view of them. Looking around, she saw that a sand dome covered herself and Gaara.

"Did you recognize the Jutsu?" Gaara asked quietly, eyes scanning every inch of the dome.

"From what I saw, it was a Jutsu used to render people unconscious for weak. Achi taught it to me when I was four, in case I was ever alone without his or Sasuke's protection. Or Sasuke and I were ever out of his presence. Sasuke wouldn't have been much help back then. I was more talented with Jutsu than he," Kagome said calmly, kneeling and blowing onto the ground with ice mist.

"What are you doing?" he asked, curiosity overwhelming years of being closed off, when around the female.

"Creating my element," she said, finishing the one-inch thick, two feet tall ice wall around them.

"How is so little ice going to help you?" he asked in disbelief.

"I can manipulate it, melt it, multiply it, all within half a second," she answered and he nodded in understanding.

When fire broke through the sand, from both sides, two paws made of ice shot from the circle around them and headed for both men. The snake man dodged easily, but his companion wasn't so lucky. A sharp claw went through his shoulder. Her eyes widened when the man started forming signs again, quicker than before. She turned to Gaara.

"Don't look into…"

But it was too late. Gaara, true to his defying nature, glared straight into the man's eyes. Kagome caught him as he fell, unconscious. She laid him on the forest floor gently. She felt her fangs elongate as she stared down at his closed eyes, his slightly slack jaw, and inhaled, bringing his sandalwood scent into her body, imprinting it into her mind as she had her Pard and those close to her.

Shifting to her leopard form, she placed herself over his body protectively. She felt the ice around them circling around her tail and glanced back at it out of the corner of her eyes and blinked. _Six_. Six tails. _That_ had never happened before.

She brought her attention back to the snake man and wounded male in front of her and growled low in her throat. She felt Gaara fighting against the Jutsu and smirked inwardly. It wouldn't last a week on _him_.

Gaara opened his eyes just a bit. He felt his Chakra flow being slowed, curtsy of the Jutsu on him and mentally cursed. Focusing his blurry eyes on the figure above him, a slight frown graced his face momentarily.

"Ka…Gome?" he whispered in confusion.

Kagome glanced down at him after her ear twitched, picking up the small sound.

"I'll hold them off as long as I can, but I don't think it will do much good. With you down…I don't think either of us will be able to alert the others. Even with the second man injured, I cant take both men in my current state. Shimiru is attempting to give me her Chakra, but I haven't slept at all today, or hunted in a month. My control over my Chakra is very shaky, because of my tired state and Shimiru is delirious from lack of hunting. If I don't hunt soon…she'll end up like Shukaku," she whispered to him quickly, and he absorbed the information.

_She's…attempting to protect me_, he thought in shock, and stared up at her for a moment, before slipping back into darkness, the Jutsu claiming him again.

Kagome glared at the snake man and growled, her tails thrashing wildly. Both men attacked at the same time. One of Kagome's long tails caught the injured man and flung him away easily. She was unable to stop the snake man, however, and did the first thing that came to her mind. She lowered herself atop Gaara's body as the man made to grab him, covering the red head completely with her body. She inhaled sharply as she felt a kunai digging into her front right leg.

She fell to the side from the force of it, and felt something different running through her veins. She was grateful that she had landed beside Gaara, instead of on him, for if she had, she would've suffocated him.

"The kunai was dipped in a special elixir that induces sleep rather quickly, along with blocking main Chakra flow. Don't worry, we wont hurt you ore the Shukaku vessel while you're out," she heard the snake man say as her body was forced to return to her human form, her vision dimmed, and she finally fell asleep.

Part 2

Kagome felt cold as she walked through the green field. Normally, she didn't mind the cold, but this…_this_ was numbing cold that only came when one was close to death.

"It appears to be an allergic reaction to something in the elixir, Oro-sama!"

Kagome heard the familiar voice and knew that it was from outside her body, where she was. She fell onto her knees as a wave of pain went through her body. Suddenly, Itachi knelt before her, holding her close to his body.

"Achi? Are you dying too?" she panted.

"No. I felt your pain from where I sleep and came here through our bond. No, listen carefully. The second you are within your body again, I want you to scream my name, as loud as you can, so I can hear you and pin point your location. Do you understand?" he demanded and she nodded.

He smiled at her gently before shoving her away from him and into the nearby lake.

"**_ITACHI!_**"

The name echoed through the air and out of the sound proof base to the mountains. The voice calling it was guttural sounding, and resembled a roar more than a human voice. Itachi shot out of bed and yelled for the others to wake.

"Shut her up!"

Kabuto slapped his hand over the female's mouth and was promptly bitten by silver fangs. He cringed when he felt a large wave of Chakra come off of the small body within the cage, and heard several glass objects breaking. He doubted that anything mad of glass was within the base anymore, reduced to shards.

The Shukaku vessel, still out cold, somehow responded to either the female's cry or her Chakra, and let out an even louder roar that shook the building and created sever cracks in the metal walls.

"What's going on!" Orochimaru demanded as he entered the room.

They had placed the two 'guests' in a large steel cage, on stone tables that had restraining chains. Kabuto was currently within the cage, treating Kagome's allergic reaction.

"I-I'm not sure Oro-sama, but they seem calm now?" Kabuto answered his master, bushing his glasses further up his nose with his uninjured hand.

"Give them something that will dry their throats so that they cant yell anymore," Orochimaru ordered before leaving again.

Two hours later, Kagome pulled through the sleeping elixir and cracked her eyes open. She shut them immediately when she felt blinding light in them. She felt thick metal around her neck, waist, wrists, and ankles, pinning her to the stone table below her. Reaching out with her aura, she felt Gaara a few feet away from her in the same position. Nobody else was in the room.

"Shukaku, is Gaara alright?" he voice was more a croak more than anything, but could still form words.

"_The kit has been heavily drugged. Even if I could take over his body, at this point, it would be useless. They gave him something to know him out and numb his body_," he spoke within her mind, unable to use Gaara.

The raccoon seemed to become increasingly docile within her presence, as if she calmed him. It sort of made sense to Kagome, since Gaara's presence seemed to calm her bloodlust when he was close. She heard yelling from outside the door and explosions and almost smiled. The twitch of her lips stopped when she found that she couldn't shift to her leopard form _or_ create ice.

"That Teme thought of everything," she growled.

"Get her!"

Kagome spread her aura to outside the door and felt her eldest brother's aura, driving the snake man's aura and…Kabuto? Yes, Kabuto's aura away from the door. Then she felt two other auras enter the room.

"Can you blast that thing open?"

"Of course, un!"

She heard a small explosion, and then loud squealing from a door. She flinched when she felt cool skin against her wrist.

"I cant blast these off without loosing her hands too, un!"

Kagome felt the light being turned off and opened her eyes to see a blond man with a strange metal gizmo on his left eye on one side of her and a shark-like man on the other side.

"If either of you have water, pore some in one of my hands," she rasped out and they blinked before the blue one took out a canteen.

Though she didn't have enough Chakra to _create _ice, she could still manipulate it. As soon as the man opened the lid, ice shot out of it in a steady stream and formed as sharp point that pierced the metal at her wrists. She systematically broke the others on her before sitting up.

She smirked when she saw the shock on their faces, before swinging her legs over the sides of the stone table, and standing. She walked the few feet to Gaara's table and blinked when she saw that he had merely been tied to it with a rope on his wrists. She guessed that the man had planned on keeping Gaara knocked out. Either way, she was thankful, because she only had about ten more minutes away and even less if she manipulated ice again. He leaned down and carefully slit both ropes with her elongated fangs.

"What are you doing, un?"

She cocked her head at the blond.

"I have to take Gaara with me," she rasped, thankful to feel the throat drying elixir wearing off quickly.

"Why?" the shark man asked as he came over and pulled Gaara onto his back.

"A…bond of sorts," she announced briefly as they both followed the blond back to the door.

When they stepped out, they aw black fire licking at the walls. She saw her brother up against snake man and smiled, before turning to the blond.

"Just so you know, I have about two minutes before I collapse again," she informed him.

"Why, un?"

"Because he drugged me," she answered, before falling forward.

Deirdre (sorry, not sure how to spell his name correctly.) caught her easily and gently put her slight form over his shoulder.

"Itachi-san! We have her, un!" he called out and he nodded, before throwing another black fireball at the snake man. The strange group disappeared with a swirl of leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 10

Kagome opened her eyes and sat up, rubbing them.

"Finally awake? You've been out for two days."

Sleep dropped away at once when she heard her eldest brother's voice. She looked at him, before throwing herself off of the bed and into his arms, wincing as she felt her arm's wound reopen, but ignoring it for the moment.

"It's been too long Achi," she whispered.

"You sure can get yourself into trouble 'Gome," he commented dryly.

"Bloody hell! I think that's the longest sentence I've ever heard Itachi say!"

Kagome pulled away from her brother to look at the shark man curiously, while said brother glared at him.

"Um, I just thought she might be able to clam down Shukaku's vessel," the shark man chuckled uneasily.

"Gaara's awake? Lead the way!" Kagome said and he nodded, running out of the room with both Uchiha behind him.

When they got to the room, they heard cursing coming from inside. A big accomplishment, considering the room was soundproof due to the blonde's fancy for blowing up things. Kisame opened the door and Kagome darted into the room. Gaara stood with his back to her, the blond backed into a corner, sand pinning his arms to the wall and chuckling nervously.

"Gaara!"

The red head turned to look at Kagome, before blinking. All and in the room returned to his gourd as he approached her slowly.

"Are you alright?" he asked, while mentally telling himself that he _didn't_ care about this female.

"Aside from a wounded arm, and having the essence of silver within me, which stops me from shifting until it's either out of my body, or my body adjusts to is, yes," she said with slight depression.

"Essence of silver?" Itachi asked in confusion.

"I found out when I was eight and dueling with Sas, who had gotten a set of silver kunai, that a person with a bond to a demon, like I have, is allergic to silver. He cut me rather deeply by accident, and it took me twice the normal human amount of time to heal, instead of healing instantly. Silver severely dampens demonic traits. Hence, when snake-man injected essence of silver into my blood stream, he knew what he was doing," Kagome explained.

"But, your abilities to create ice, comes from Shimiru, ne? Un!"

Kagome turned toward the blond, who was slowly inching away from the corner, eyeing Gaara wearily.

"Probably. I'm not sure. I've met another who has an ability similar to min, and he didn't have a demon within him," Kagome shrugged.

"Kagome, who are these people?" Gaara asked quietly, glaring at each of the men when one looked at him.

Kagome turned to him, smiling.

"Really, I only know one person here. That's my eldest brother, Itachi," Kagome pointed at the raven-haired man, and Gaara gave him a short nod.

"I'm his partner, Kisame," the shark man said proudly.

"I'm Deidara," the blond said, flinching when Gaara turned his eyes to him.

"I'm Kagome Uchiha," Kagome said cheerfully.

"Gaara of the sand," the red head deadpanned.

"Kagome, how do you know him?" Itachi asked in a bored tone.

"H-He came to Konoha for the Chunin exams," Kagome replied quickly.

"Why did you insist on bringing him?" her brother drilled.

"I'm kind natured?" it was more of a question than an answer.

Her brother simply stared at her with his crimson eyes, unblinking. She mumbled something under her breath and he continued staring until she spoke again.

"I like him, _alright!_"

"As a friend or as more?" Itachi demanded and she felt a light blush spread over her cheeks as she glared at him.

"I'm not obligated to answer that Achi!" she growled, turning her head to the side.

Itachi arched an eyebrow, before turning to the red head.

"Same question," he said emotionlessly.

Gaara blinked and looked at Kagome out of the corner of his eye. Did he think of her as a friend or a potential mate? Is that what the man was asking him? He admitted that he cared about her. (While hissing and growling in annoyance and half-heartedly denying it) (Contradictory much?) He found her very attractive, and she didn't annoy him like other females. She also seemed to understand how he felt. (Something part of him found disturbing) She would certainly be the perfect mate for him if he ever planned on one. (Which he didn't) Did he think of her as more than a friend? Hell, he skipped right past the friend stage and into something he hadn't ever considered. But what to tell her brother? The man would be able to tell if he lied, he knew that much.

"More," he finally said, in a quiet, yet firm, voice.

Kagome looked up in surprise and smiled at him, before glancing at her brother to see his reaction. She quickly jumped in front of Gaara, blocking him from her brother's view.

"No Tsukuyomi! No Tsukuyomi!" she begged, and Itachi sighed.

"Your Aniki knows what's best for you Imouto," he purred, motioning for her to come to him.

"Achi! Sas doesn't mind! Can't you agree with him!" she pouted, not moving.

"Sasuke is submissive to you. He always has been. I, however, am dominant. Sasuke _does_ mind, but doesn't say anything because you have him wrapped around your finger. It's just how things are," Itachi shrugged.

Kagome felt the silver in her blood weaken as her dominant nature rose and she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

"Achi if you wish to put Gaara through your torture, you have to put me through it first," she growled.

"I will do no such thing," Itachi said in an offended tone.

Kisame and Deidara sat near the sidelines, hands over their mouths as they cried with emotion. It was just like those romance movies they rented every weekend!

"So you like him too, then?" Itachi demanded and she nodded.

"Come on, we'll get you to back to Konoha and feed you," Itachi sighed.

"Hokage-sama!" The ANBU appeared in the office.

"Your report?" the old man demanded.

"Hokage-sama, we've searched the entire forest and we haven't found either Gaara-san or Kagome-sama. We did, however, find where a confrontation happened," the ANBU supplied and led the Hokage to the clearing.

"We don't believe that Kagome-sama was attacked by Gaara-san. Rather, we believe that he was hunting with her, considering that their tracks were alongside each other everywhere they stood," a tracking ANBU stated.

"And judging from the elements left behind, it seems that Gaara protected Kagome until he was rendered unconscious, at which point, _she_ protected _him_," Sasuke said, motioning toward the circle of Kagome's ice, which doesn't melt unless she wills it, within a circle of sand.

"What does sand have to do with this?" the Hokage demanded.

"Gaara uses sand as both defense and offense. We've seen him fight enough to know he was in defensive when rendered unconscious. We've never seen Gaara defeated, though," Temari said.

"Kagome was injured!" Naruto burst out, speaking for the first time, annoyed that everyone was avoiding the information as if it were a taboo.

The Hokage's head snapped toward the blond in shock.

"What!"

"And the weapon used was dipped in two different elixirs," Neji said quietly, his fist clenched tightly at his side.

"Unless they have an extremely good medic Nin, she will be dead," Neji added, before stalking away from the group, knocking down various trees on his way.

"What does he mean!" the Hokage demanded harshly.

"The silver kunai was dipped in one elixir to force someone to sleep. I don't think the person knew that she's deathly allergic to one of the ingredients in it. Combine that with the fact that she's…_allergic_ to silver, her body didn't have its natural defense to fight against the elixir," Sasuke said quietly.

"But how could she have gotten injured in the first place? She's one of our fastest Genin!" the Hokage demanded, suddenly developing a headache.

"From the tracks, we suspect that she was protecting Gaara-san. Lying on the ground and unconscious, he was very vulnerable. It seems that she took a hit for him," a tracking ANBU stated emotionlessly.


	11. Chapter 11

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 11

Kagome, Gaara, Itachi, Kisame, and Deidara sat at the noodle shop, Kagome, Kisame, and Deidara all happily eating while Itachi and Gaara watched in slight amusement. Itachi had only tried to look into Gaara's eyes once after they arrived, and had promptly been slapped upside the head for it, curtsy of Kagome. He had only sulked as Kisame and Deidara snickered. Kagome laid her forehead on the tabletop after her first bowl, purring. Itachi's lips quirked into a smirk/smile.

"You never really were able to eat many noodles without becoming full," he said as memories rose to the surface.

"It's cause I have the stomach of a leopard. I can eat _pounds_ of meat, but when I comes to eating noodles, vegetables, and anything else, my stomach takes a longer time to digest," Kagome said, yawning a little.

"How was your arm injured Kagome-sama, un!" Deidara asked, earning himself a growl from Kagome.

He wanted to call her 'Kagome-Chan', but would rather have her growl tan her brother's viscous glare. After all, Itachi knew where he slept.

"Snake man attacked Gaara," Kagome replied, drinking from her soda can.

"You took a hit for him?" Itachi looked shocked.

"He was down. I wasn't in any condition to move him. I'm still not. I still need to hunt," Kagome sighed in annoyance.

"How long has it been?" her eldest brother demanded.

"Hmm…going on a month and a half," she said, her attention on a familiar aura she felt near the edge of the forest.

"Kagome!"

She winced at Itachi's raised voice. She could feel it in him. He was close to panicking.

"Relax Achi. I'm fine. As long as I don't run into Pinky," she added dryly.

Really, he had a good reason to worry. Nobody else knew but Itachi and she, but she had developed her Mangekyo Sharingan before he. At exactly 3 years of age, she had considered a snow owl her best friend. She had gotten it for her 2nd birthday, and had taking it everywhere with her, like a stuffed animal. Only, Itachi had to handle it, seeing as she wasn't strong enough.

She had loved it nonetheless. The snow owl, being an owl, attacked Kagome when she was in cub form. Panicked, Kagome had taken down the large bird of prey with almost no effort. Her 'best friend' had been her first taste of blood. Since then, she has needed to hunt every couple of days, almost like a vampire.

"After I leave, you _will_ go hunting," Itachi commanded.

"I was trying to, when snake man found us," Kagome scoffed.

" 'Snake man's' name is Orochimaru," Kisame said dryly.

"Don't worry Achi, after you leave, I'm going man hunting," Kagome said cheerfully, causing Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, and, yes, _Gaara_, to choke on their drinks.

"_What!_"

"Perverts! I meant, I'm going to hunt Kabuto. He should be coming back soon, believing you have us and all," Kagome said, sweat dropping.

"Kabuto? Orochimaru's lapdog?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. He's from the leaf. I've seen him around enough to recognize his voice and aura," Kagome said, and Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"In other words, he has a leaf informant," he said in disgust.

Kagome stood and smiled at the three Akatsuki members.

"I'm sorry that I have to cut this short, but I must speak with the other members of my Pard. I'm sure they are worried about me, and Gaara's team is, no doubt, causing havoc without their leader. Achi, you should come visit us at the Uchiha district. Sas would be happy to see you, and I'm sure Naru would like to meet you. Bring Kisame and Deidara along as well, so long as he doesn't blow anything up," Kagome added, shooting a loot at Deidara, who chuckled sheepishly.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck from behind in a hug and leaned under his straw hat to his ear.

"I mean it. Visit us this time. Actually let Sas see you and let him talk to you. It's been too many years Aniki," she whispered before pulling away, waving at the others, and walking out of the shop.

She smiled when she felt Gaara following.

"Man, she's got him on a leash, un," Deidara commented, ordering another bowl of ramen.

"I don't think either of them realize the seriousness of the situation," Kisame said, copying the blond's actions.

Both members looked at him in confusion, but, oddly, it was Itachi who spoke.

"What?"

"They are pretty close to falling in love with one another, if not having fallen already. When you told me bout your Imouto, I did a little research on leopard demons," Kisame stated proudly.

They waited for him to continue in silence.

"Well, since he was _lying_ on the ground when attacked, it is a good guess that Kagome-sama had placed herself over him. _That_ is a bold move in leopard ways. It's the equivalent to a wolf rolling on it's back to show its throat to its alpha. It shows that she's completely comfortable around Gaara, and trusts him to not slice her throat open while he's under her," Kisame said, sounding like a professor teaching a class.

"It must've been shocking to him. That she would protect him, un," Deidara stated.

"Why?" Itachi frowned.

"Everything about him screams 'anti-social' and 'outcast'. He must trust her now, considering that he liked her as more than a friend. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to say he liked a girl he didn't trust, un," Deidara said thoughtfully.

"I didn't know you knew so many large words Deidara!" Kisame chuckled.

"Must be from hanging around Kagome-sama all day, un," the blond replied good-naturedly.

"Are you two telling me that they're falling in love with one another as we speak?" Itachi asked in a deadly calm voice.

Both Akatsuki members busied themselves with their new ramen bowls so that they wouldn't look at the glaring Uchiha.

Kagome led the way to Neji first, and soon heard multiple trees falling. She glanced at Gaara, before they both took off for the disaster zone. Kagome easily dodged the falling trees and tackled Neji to the ground.

"_Bloody hell_, Neji! Your destroying the forest I hunt in!" she scolded, lifting herself off of the stunned Hyuga.

"_K-Kagome_!"

The female found the air knocked out of her as she lay on the ground, Neji's arms around her waist tightly and his face buried in her neck.

"I was so worried! I thought you were dead for sure! You were stabbed with silver and kava kava root (in the elixir the kunai was dipped in. it's a major muscle-relaxer, among other things. She's allergic to it.) got into your bloodstream and…"

Kagome sighed as she felt him shaking slightly against her.

"Neji, you're making it hard to breath," she told the male, and he was immediately up.

Neji hadn't gotten off of her on his own. He had been _pulled_ off of her by Gaara, who glared at him.

"She's injured," he growled, before leaning down and gently pulling her up.

"Thanks Gaara," she said, unwrapping the bandage from her arm and freezing the reopening wound with water from her canteen that Itachi had supplied for her.

"Until I return to the Uchiha district for clean bandages, this well do," she said quietly, while both males winced at the jagged tear in her upper arm.

"Are we going to find the rest of your Pard now?" Gaara asked and she smiled.

"You're talking like me now," she pointed out cheerfully.

He blinked before letting out a huff of amusement.

"How far along is the silver in your system?"

Gaara stiffened at the male's voice. He really didn't like the male near his female.

_What! Wait! Hold on! Back up! 'My female' when did I start thinking Kagome was my female?_ Gaara demanded of himself furiously.

_**Our **female kit. **Ours**, not **yours**. I claim Shimiru as mine!_ Shukaku said proudly.

_Do you hear that cub? We have a male and his demon staking claim to us_, Shimiru's smooth voice sounded in Kagome's head, halting her from responding to Neji.

She held up four fingers to him, their code that Shimiru was speaking to her. The three started deeper into the woods, where she felt the group's auras.

_Well, I haven't heard from you in a while Shimiru. How have you been?_ Kagome asked her demon conversationally.

_I am not Gaara's demon! **I am the mighty sand spirit Shukaku!**_

_Hear him roar! _Kagome added in a teasing tone to Gaara, using their demons as a kind of mental telephone line.

She heard him chuckle softly in her head and she turned to give him a small, secretive smile. Her heart fluttered when he answered with a small up turning of his lips.

_I will not have **humans** making jokes at my expense!_ Shukaku yelled mentally.

_Who do you think you are! I don't care if you're the **nine-tailed fox**! You will **not** insult Kagome in such a way! She is a pure blood demon you insolent **homicidal bandit!**_

Kagome blinked at the amount of venom in Shimiru's voice and almost faltered in step.

_Shimiru, I really need to hunt soon if this is how nasty you get_, she sweat dropped.

This has nothing to do with hunting! That raccoon just insulted our blood! It was an insult equal to that of the mangy wolf's!

Kagome sighed aloud this time.

_Take another nap Shimiru. I can deal with any insults he might throw_, she commanded and the snow leopard did as told, grumbling about 'stupid homicidal rodents'.

**_I AM NOT A RODENT YOU STUPID FEMALE!!!_** Shukaku screeched so loudly in their heads that Kagome and Gaara tripped on their own feet, barely managing to catch themselves.

"Bloody hell," Kagome winced, rubbing her temples with one hand.

"What's with you two?"

Kagome looked ahead to see Neji looking back at them as he walked. She growled and shook her head and he turned back around.

"He sure has a set of lungs on him," she commented aloud, searching within her blood for the answer to Neji's first question.

"You have _no_ idea," Gaara said softly.

Kagome's eyes lit up when she found that her body had succeeded in destroying the silver.

"Neji! The silver is out of my system now!" she called to her best friend.

He sent her a smile over his shoulder and nodded ahead of him.

"We're here," he announced as everyone in the clearing froze when they entered.

Kagome hastily jumped behind Gaara when she saw an orange blur moving toward her. It went past them and smacked into a tree. Kagome laughed.

"I learn!" she said in triumph, nudging the fallen Naruto with her foot gently.

She yipped in surprise when two strong arms wrapped about her waist from behind, careful of her arm.

"Don't scare me like that!"

Kagome blinked at the familiar words.

"_Don't scare me unnecessarily like that!"_

She smiled and leaned into her brother's arms as she felt warm liquid soaking into the back of her black shirt.

"I'll try not to Sas," she answered quietly.

She blinked again when she felt two strong arms wrap around her ankles and heard loud sobbing.

"Don't _ever_ do something stupid like that again!"

She smirked at the blonde's words.

"You're one to talk about doing stupid things Naru," she said as Sasuke let go of her.

"Yeah, but _I _only do them to get your and Sasuke's attention! My stupid things aren't likely to get me killed!" he defended.

"Like stealing my diary isn't likely to get you killed? By the way, that diary was from when I was 7, if you had bothered to check the dates you would know that," Kagome smirked at her victory.

The blond frowned and let go of her, standing up. He reached into his jacket to pull out a pack of paper, flipping through it. Kagome arched a brow and read over his shoulder. She paled and grabbed it from Naruto, holding it out of his reach as she breathed on it, promptly freezing the packet. She then brought it down on Naruto's head, effectively breaking it into million's of pieces.

"Baka! How dare you make a copy before I could get it back!" she yelled at him as he held his head, whimpering.

"Oh, get off it Naru. Kyuubi will have already healed any _bump_ that may have caused," she scoffed.

"Kagome-sama, who took you and Gaara-san?"

Kagome then noticed the Hokage and a group of tracking ANBU were in the clearing also. She also saw that Gaara's siblings were there, but they hadn't even attempted to approach him. She frowned at the two and waked over to stand beside the redhead.

"Achi told us that the man was called Orochimaru," Kagome said and the ANBU all gasped, thought they were trained to show no emotion.

"Itachi?"

Kagome nodded at Sasuke's questioning voice.

"Who's he been?"

All ANBU fell over anime style at Sasuke's curious voice.

"He killed your clan and you're asking 'how's he been'!" an ANBU demanded.

Kagome turned harsh eyes toward the Hokage.

"You haven't told them Sarutobi?"

The lack of title with which she addressed him showed just how angry Kagome was.

"Well, it really never came up..."

Kagome sighed and turned to face the ANBU team with a cold expression, almost rivaling Gaara's.

"When I was five, Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha over heard a Uchiha clan meeting with the elders. The elders and my mother all agreed that they would execute me," Kagome said in a bored voice, but Gaara could hear the hurt behind it.

(A/N: I'm mainly repeating this all to show the reactions of the others)

_She really is like me_, Gaara thought to himself, and the notion of what she had felt making him feel slightly sick.

"Lies! Why would the Uchiha clan want you dead!" it was the ANBU that had first questioned Sasuke.

"I should kill you for accusing her of such a thing."

Kagome glanced at Gaara before brushing her shoulder against his. He looked at her for a moment before nodding, seemingly passive.

_S-She can calm Gaara with a touch!_

The thought was simultaneous in Temari and Kankuro's heads.

"I don't lie. You can ask Sasuke what he heard with his own ears if you don't believe me," Kagome stated calmly, allowing her brother to take over the explanation.

"I heard them very clearly, as did Itachi. They were going to kill her because, as a baby, a demon bonded with her with out anybody, save our father, knowing. Itachi was merely saving our little sister from being wrongly executed for something she didn't have a choice with," Sasuke finished for her.

"Can you truly prosecute him for saving a loved one?"

The ANBU members turned to look at Neji in confusion.

"Why does a Hyuga stand up for an Uchiha?" one demanded.

"I met Itachi-san the day he killed them. Earlier that day, Kagome saved me from a wild leopard and Itachi-san carried me back to the Uchiha district, since I was injured. He gave Sasuke a speech that, along with Kagome, changed my view on the Uchiha clan. He is very wise and I, for one, support his decision to save Kagome," Neji said in a deadpan voice.

Kagome watched in amusement as three ANBU feinted.

"Way to go Neji. I thought we agreed not to speak of that?" she asked.

"I don't mind. I _was you_ after all," Neji shrugged.

"Wont Hiashi lecture you if he finds out? Possibly kick you out of the clan, kill you?" she asked in concern.

"He wont hear of it. Trust me. The only ANBU here are branch Hyuga. They wont dare go against me," Neji smirked, glancing at the ANBU, who visibly flinched.

"Sarutobi-sama, do you think you can heal this before I continue with the original story?" Kagome asked as she felt the throbbing in her arm start again.

"Let's see it," the Hokage said, sighing, and walked up to her.

Kagome placed a hand over the ice on her upper arm and focused on it, willing it to melt. The cold water trickled down her arm, revealing the jagged flesh. She felt tears sting her eyes as the fresh air bit at the open wound. The Hokage whistled.

"That's a nasty wound Kagome-sama. I'll do my best, but there will definitely be a scar," he said and she nodded.

As he started performing the seals, she breathed deeply, knowing that it would probably hurt worse to heal the wound than receiving it. She exhaled quickly when she felt the flesh pulling itself back together and mending. She had trails of ice on her cheeks by the time it was done healing. She opened her eyes when she felt a cool, soft hand brush the ice away.

She looked up into Gaara's teal eyes and smiled at the warmth she saw hidden within them. Then she knew. She was falling for him. _Hard_.

She straightened her form and looked at her arm. Touching it, she felt that it was completely healed, but that didn't stop it from leaving a black, strangely realistic, lightening shaped scar along the side of her arm.

"Thank you Sarutobi-sama," she said, smiling gently at the old man.

"Would you tell us the rest now?" he asked and she nodded.

Kagome explained what happened and everyone, including Gaara, who had been unconscious most of the time, listened, captivated. He went pale at the details of _how_ she had gotten the wound while defending him. He went paler at the thought of her almost dieing. _Because of him._

"Never, _ever_ do that again," he said quietly, after she had finished.

She blinked and turned to look at him in confusion.

"Do what?" she asked.

"_Never_ put yourself in such danger. You could have died because of me," he said, looking at the ground.

_And my stupid actions_, he added silently.

Kagome smiled and stepped in front of him. Carefully, she slipped her arms underneath his and wrapped them about his waist. She buried her face against his neck and inhaled his sandalwood scent. She smiled against is skin when she felt his arms slowly wrap around her shoulders tightly, to pull her closer, so that his chin rested on her head.

"But I didn't die," she whispered against his skin.

Temari and Kankuro's jaws were to the floor. (Figuratively)

"G-Gaara is hugging somebody?" Temari whispered in confusion.

"A girl no less," Kankuro whispered in awe.

"Kagome, are you ready for the Chunin exams tomorrow?"

Kagome looked up as Naruto entered her room that night, and nodded. She had already laid out her cloths for the next day, along with her weapons. She had decided on wearing her baggy black, knee length shorts and a normal black t-shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back.

"What are you going to do if you need to battle against Gaara?" he asked and she sighed and shifted to her leopard form, relieved that she had a single tail instead of six.

She jumped into her bead and curled up before answering.

"I'll deal with that when I comes," she said and closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 12

"What a low level Genjutsu," Kagome said as se padded past Neji's team in her leopard form, her teammates following her.

"Genjutsu?" Lee said in confusion.

Kagome gave Neji a feral smile over her shoulder.

"The exam room is on the 5th floor Tenten. We're on the first floor," Naruto pointed out for her.

Her senses were on high alert, knowing that the snake man would likely move during the exams. She kept her nose alert, searching for his scent.

"Uchiha-san! Fight me!"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Tenten and sneered.

"Who do you wish to impress by fighting me? Neji or Sas?" she demanded and the girl blushed, looking at the ground.

"I see. _Both_. Sas is my brother, and Neji is my best friend. You don't have to be jealous of my relationship with Neji, my sights are set on another," Kagome stated coldly.

"Kouga?"

Kagome stiffened at the name and turned fully to face the girl. She narrowed her eyes.

"What in hell makes you think it's that mutt!" she demanded and the brunette took a step back.

"H-He's been telling everyone that he's going to make you his 'mate'," the girl said hesitantly.

Kagome's eyes went icy blue as she stormed past Neji's team and toward the stairs. They came to the room and Sasuke and Naruto opened the doors. Kagome stalked into the room, shifting to her human form as she scanned the crowd of Nin.

When her eyes fell on the wolf, who stood leaning against a wall across the room, she strode forward purposefully.

"Ah, my future mate! How have you been?"

Kagome snarled her anger as she neared the man.

"You have some nerve calling me you mate, beta!" she growled.

"You should feel honored I'm even considering you nigen! So, when do you begin courting me?" the male examined his claws as the Hanyou beside him scoffed and Sakura giggled.

Kagome pulled her arm back, fully intent upon driving the heel of her palm up into his nose until it pierced his brain, but a soft, gentle hand on her shoulder halted her. She glanced over her shoulder to see that it was Gaara.

"The exams will be starting soon Kagome," he said quietly and she nodded, lowering her hand, and sighed.

"Ero-Teme told me not to kill outside of the exam forest anyways," she admitted, turning towards the redhead.

"Get your hand off of my mate," Kouga growled in a cold tone.

Gaara glanced at him in a bored manner as Inuyasha frowned.

"_Nanda_! You're serious, aren't you dog food?" the silver haired male demanded in shock.

"Yes," Kouga bit out, showing a bit of fang to Gaara.

"But, if you have pups, they'll be like _me_! _Hanyou_! _Mutts_!" Inuyasha said in bewilderment.

"Baka! I was teasing her before! Her blood is full Youkai! Didn't you read the info packets sensei-sama gave you! Shimiru bonded with her!" Kouga hissed at the Hanyou.

"Feh, why would I read anything that stoic Bakayarou gives me! Why would I touch anything he gives me! It's probably covered in poison," the Hanyou replied.

"Beta! I have no interest in you, nor will I ever. I have already decided upon someone," Kagome said defiantly.

"Call Kagome your mate, see what happens," Gaara taunted, a small smirk on his lips as his arm rested across Kagome's shoulders.

"Kagome is mine! She is my mate, now get your hands off her!" the wolf growled.

Gaara's smirk widened until it was a small smile. He pulled Kagome closer to him before he slanted his mouth over hers. He watched her eyes widen before the lids slipped half shut and she moved her mouth against his, opening it to allow his tongue entrance.

Temari fainted and Kankuro caught her with a sigh. Neji's team, along with the rest of team 7 stood beside them.

"Will she be alright?"

He turned toward Tenten and smiled gently.

"She'll be fine, she's just had too many major shocks this week," he said, motioning toward Gaara.

"**_Get off of her!_**"

Kankuro blinked. The command was said simultaneously by four males, none of which was Kagome's blood brother. Yes, one was Naruto, but the others were Neji, Kouga, and a male with a white and brown ninken.

Kagome opened her eyes fully at the voices and blushed, pulling away from Gaara's mouth gently, after nibbling on his bottom lip lightly.

"'Gome! Itachi will maim me for allowing that to happen!" Sasuke groaned and hit his head on the wall several times.

She smiled as her forehead rested against Gaara's.

"I'm going to need to knock a lot of sense into Achi thanks to you," she said dryly.

"I know you love hitting your brother," he teased, leaning down and nuzzling her neck, making her purr.

_Crap. I'm too far-gone now. There isn't anything I can do about it. I love her_, Gaara finally admitted, shutting his eyes as he inhaled her scent.

"Chunin Exams begin now scum!"

Kagome took a seat beside Gaara as the papers were passed around. Ibiki explained the rules and the 10th question and she scoffed as she skimmed the questions. Itachi had taught her the answers to these questions when she was four. Normal kids learned about numbers and shapes, and sometimes the alphabet at that age. Kagome learned all kinds of Jutsu, geography, history, and all of that good stuff. (Sarcastic snort)

She quickly wrote all of the answers out and sniffed the air. She came upon a familiar scent and narrowed her eyes. Her eyes turned icy blue as she scanned the room. There. Kabuto had manipulated his aura so that it was slightly different, along with his Chakra signal. She stood from her desk and strode down to the instructor's desk confidently.

"Tell the Hokage that I'm hunting the informant and for him to send an ANBU squad immediately," she hissed between her teeth as she smiled sweetly.

She then turned on her heel and walked over to Kabuto, smiling, and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt before dragging him into the hall.

"Uchiha-san?"

She turned to the white haired man and inclined her head to him, after she let her grip on him go.

"Thank you for administering the elixir that counteracted the kava kava root," she said in a friendly voice.

The male blinked, before taking off his glasses and whipping the smudges off on his shirt.

"You were quite loud," he said quietly.

"You would be too if you were out hunting one minute and captured behind bars the next," se said dryly and he chuckled.

"I suppose so. Sorry about that. Merely a cautionary procedure. We didn't mean to harm you so badly," Kabuto said.

"Maybe _you_ didn't, but _he_ did," Kagome said, showing him the black lightening scar.

"Hmm…so, judging by the scene earlier, you and Gaara-san are a couple?"

Kagome assessed the question, before deciding to play with him until the ANBU got there.

"We're not that close," Kagome replied, leaning back against one of the walls.

She suddenly found herself sandwiched between the wall and Kabuto's body.

"Does that mean you're single?" he asked, before she switched their positions and nuzzled the side of his neck.

She knew that he was thinking back to the scene earlier, when Gaara had nuzzled her neck. The difference that he couldn't tell, was that Kagome wasn't purring, and the gesture wasn't affectionate. It was predatory. Like a wolf nudging it's prey to figure out where to start its feast. If he had bothered to look, he would've seen that her eyes were icy blue and her canines shone with a silver sheen.

"Gaara and I…we're closer than a couple," she whispered against his skin, before she buried her elongated fangs into the side of his neck, effectively pinning him against the wall unless he wished a rather large hole in his neck.

Kagome had both of his hands pressed against the wall above his head, so that he couldn't use any Jutsu against her. She purred as she felt his blood run down her throat, and felt Shimiru calm her nervous and hyper twitching in her sleep.

She pulled her fangs out of his throat when two ANBU had a secure hold of him. She stepped away from him, licking the blood from her lips. She had done a fairly neat job.

"W-Why?" he croaked out, and she cocked an amused eyebrow.

"_That_ was what your _master_ interrupted. He caught me at a time when I was vulnerable, it _won't_ happen again," she said coldly.

"Kagome-sama."

She turned, surprised to see that the Hokage had come as well.

"Sarutobi-sama?" she answered, inclining her head.

"I would like for you to join our ANBU unit, the one called the Aisu ANBU," the old man said and she blinked.

The Aisu ANBU were a unit of four elite ANBU that was formed five years ago.

It is called Aisu, the Japanese word for 'ice', (as is 'Shimiru' ) because the four members showed absolutely no emotions, like most ANBU. There was a rumor going around that they were demons. Kagome had been offered a position on it when it was first formed, but she had declined, stating that she had t get Naruto and Sasuke through the Chunin exams.

"Sarutobi-sama, give me until the third stage of the exams, I'll have my decision for you then," she told him, before reentering the exam room and taking her seat.

She smiled when sand slithered onto her desk, spelling the word 'hunt'. She discreetly nodded and the sand mixed itself up before spelling 'what's wrong'. She sighed, before nonchalantly tapping her pinky on his desk, mist gathering around the digit. Small, neat words formed in the frost that spread over his desk.

'I've been offered a position as a special ANBU' the words shocked him into using their demon link.

_Are you going to accept?_

Kagome sighed as his voice echoed in her mind.

_Yes, after I get Sas and Naru through the exams_, she answered and watched him blink.

She knew what he was thinking; fore she was thinking it also. She was a leaf Nin and he sand. They lived in two different far away villages. It would never work between them. She sighed mentally. It figured that she would grow to love someone from another village.

_Of course I would fall in love with somebody from another village_, Gaara thought in anger.

**Watch out my faithful reviewers! This story comes to a halt, the conclusion, the end in about four chapters or less! Watch out for the wonderful conclusion! **(although I'd rather it didn't end, like that wonderful song that never ends, and just goes on and on my friends!)

**But, don't worry, I will have two new iynaru crossovers after this one is finished. One will be kagomeshikamaru, and another will probably be a Kagome harem, I havnt decided upon that one. Enjoy!**


	13. Chapter 13

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 13

The teams all stood before the forest of death the next day. Kagome looked up as Gaara's team approached hers.

"Our teams should pair up," the redhead stated and Sasuke stepped forward.

"Why?"

The redhead glanced at him before turning to Kagome, dismissing him.

"Yesterday, your prey smelled of Orochimaru. The male was one of his lackeys obviously, if you felt it necessary to hunt him. There's a good chance he will show up soon, so I think it would be best to stick together, since he's after your team and I," Gaara said and Kagome nodded.

She wore loose, black jeans, a tight black shirt that had cut off sleeves and was made of leather, along with black sandals identical to Sasuke's. Over everything, she wore a black leather trench coat that went to her knees, sporting the Uchiha fan on the back. She had French braided her long hair tightly, making sure it wouldn't get in the way.

Sasuke had the earth scroll in his possession so that Kagome couldn't freeze it accidentally, and Naruto couldn't open it. Each team when to separate gates after Kagome told Gaara's team to meet them at the clearing first off. It was the only place the sand knew how to get to.

Team 7 got there first, Naruto and Sasuke, having accompanied Kagome on many hunts, easily moved with quiet grace through the familiar forest. They were lucky that they were on the same team, having wonderful teamwork, despite attacking Kakashi separately. They were in lone hunter mode against the Jounin, instead of group hunt mode.

As they lounged in the clearing, a group appeared. A leaf group. Kagome smirked and walked closer to the group.

"Which scroll do you guys have?" she asked cheerfully.

"Heaven, how about you?" the twenty hear old Genin asked.

Kagome's smirk disappeared and her eyes hardened.

"My, how sad for you," she stated, before the three men were knocked to the ground by 3 large identical snow leopards.

Each leopard quickly froze the Nin's arms and legs to the ground before melting. Sasuke walked forward and took the heaven scroll from the Nin's belt.

"What the hell! We're from the leaf too!" one of the down Nin hissed.

"Nothing personal, I don't know you. It helps to eliminate the competition. If we don't immobilize you now, it will come back to bit us as you can be our opponent in the third exam," Kagome answered, feeling Gaara enter the clearing.

"Were you stalled?" she asked him and he nodded.

"We've both scrolls," Temari said and Kagome smiled.

"Let's head to the tower then," she said and they all nodded.

After two hours of nonstop running through the trees, they came upon a stream, where both Kagome and Gaara's teammates collapsed or panted.

"Can you continue?" Kagome questioned and Kankuro groaned.

"Are you kidding me? I thought Gaara was a slave driver! You're ten times worse!" The male exclaimed, causing Gaara to glare and Kagome to smirk, while Naruto and Sasuke scoffed.

"Try living with her!" the blond growled and Sasuke nodded.

Kagome sighed, before shifting to her leopard form and lowering her body to the ground.

"Whoever is too tired to continue, climb on," she said in a bored tone.

"I…you're joking right?"

Kagome simply scoffed at Kankuro's question, before Sasuke climbed onto her back with out hesitation, Naruto behind him.

"Oy! Sasuke-Teme! I want to be in front!"

"So you would rather I have my arms around you, Dobe?"

Kagome chuckled at the dark tone underlying his words, nearly unseating her Pard members. She knew that Sasuke had feelings for Naruto other than brotherly the moment he refused to call the blond his brother, a blush marring his face. She also knew Naruto was oblivious to the Uchiha's feelings, though he felt the same way toward him. Kagome had long since decided to let them work things out.

But it was going on four years now, and both were still oblivious to the other's feelings. She would break is somebody didn't confess soon. She glanced back to see that Naruto had a dumbfounded expression, before it turned shy.

"Rather you than a stranger," he hissed at her brother, and Kagome had to restrain herself from rolling on the ground with laughter as her brother quickly switched the blond places.

She watched Kankuro and Temari hesitantly climb onto her back. She was glad that her body was long. She looked over at Gaara, who nodded that he was ready.

"Hold on tightly," she said and started at a walk, quickly accelerating to a faster speed that Gaara could keep up with.

I can't believe you're reducing us to petty transportation. I feel like a lama, Shimiru griped. 

_Damere, Shimiru_, Kagome snapped and the leopard whimpered, before falling back to sleep.

_Wish I could do that_, Gaara's voice rumbled through her mind.

_Try hunting_, she suggested.

_I find the idea of drinking blood from an animal that might have a disease disgusting_, he answered.

Kagome halted as she caught a familiar scent. Gaara stopped also, sniffing the air. Kagome strained her ears.

"We won't be able to take her at full power. Add to that the fact that she's with the Shukaku vessel, and he's alert to my Jutsu now, she's practically unstoppable. We will try later."

Kagome growled at the familiar voice before the scent was gone. She let out a loud warning growl that echoed through the forest and felt a hand tap the back of her neck.

"You just gave our position away 'Gome," Naruto pointed out and she scoffed.

"Only the stupid would head toward a sound like that," Kankuro said.

"Besides, we're only a mile away from the tower. It's impossible for anyone to have beaten our time," Gaara said.

"Shouldn't we knock out some of the competition?" Temari asked and Kagome chuckled softly.

"From what I've observed of Kouga, he's probably obliterating any competition not from the leaf," she said as they started moving again.

"On the first day!"

Kurenai was currently fanning Anko with a stack of papers, trying to stop the female from fainting.

"Seems you're losing your touch Anko," Kakashi teased.

"**_I'm going to kill the snots!_**"

Kagome smirked as she watched the woman struggle against Kakashi and Asuma. Stepping forward, she turned to the Hokage.

"Have you decided?" the old man asked and she nodded.

"I accept your offer," she stated and the man smiled

"Wonderful!" he exclaimed and everyone save Kagome and Gaara looked at him blankly.

"What Hokage-sama?" Anko asked, stopping her struggle.

"Meet our newest Aisu ANBU member," the Hokage said.

Iruka, Anko, Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi all looked stunned.

"So…she's not my student anymore?" Kakashi asked, hope shining in his eye.

"Correct Kakashi. However, she is still a part of team 7," the Hokage quickly washed away the hopeful look on Kakashi's face.

"Ero-Teme, buck up! You wont see me as much! There _is_ a plus side to this, after all," Kagome added and the Jounin looked at her.

"What?" he asked.

Kagome got an evil look in her eyes as she smirked.

"You can't order me to not kill anymore," she said and he sweat dropped.

"_Who_ is this a plus side for?" he asked nervously.

Kagome ignored the question and turned back to the Hokage.

"As an Aisu member, it is required that you have the kanji for 'ice' tattooed behind your left ear, as a way of identifying you," the Hokage informed her and she nodded, expecting it.

"Why the left ear old man?" Naruto asked.

It's a place you can't usually see Naru. The Aisu are…mercenaries of a sort. They are wanted by many. The tattoo is so that they can tell if it's really their member, or a person with a Henge on," Kagome explained and Naruto blinked.

"If they are on a missing-Nin hit list or whatever, then why are you joining?" the blond asked.

"It is considered a great honor to even be asked Naru. And this is the second time I've been asked," Kagome said quietly, shocking everyone save herself and the Hokage.

"When…was the first time?" Sasuke asked.

"When I was ten, and you eleven," she said calmly, and Naruto started counting.

"But…that's the year it was _formed_!" the blond gasped and Kagome nodded.

"So, the cub is finally joining us?"

Kagome turned to face the owner of the smooth voice and smiled. The male was a tall Taiyoukai, much like herself. He, however, was the original, like Shimiru. The man had silver hair almost to his ankles, and light golden eyes. Inhaling his scent, she found that he was Inu Taiyoukai. She then saw that he was regarding her the same way.

"Which should this Sesshomaru address you by, Kagome-sama or…Shimiru-sama?" he asked quietly, his voice like a ripple in the water throughout the room.

"We both prefer you call me by Kagome, Sesshomaru-sama," she said in a smooth, polite voice.

He looked at her for a moment, before smirking.

"Then you mustn't use the honorific with this Sesshomaru as well," he bargained and she nodded, smiling a bit.

"I am glad to see that you get along well with you squad leader, Kagome-sama," the Hokage said in a surprised voice.

"She'll be the first one in the world to be able to get along well with this Bakayarou," a woman said quietly as she strode into the room, a shorter girl and boy about Naruto's height following at a slower pace.

The woman had black hair and red eyes and was wearing a loose red and hot-pink kimono with a black obi. The girl and boy both had white hair to their ankles, thought the girls had a blue tint, while the boy's had a lilac tint. The girl carried a round mirror and wore a white kimono. Her irises were black.

The boy had violet eye and wore a baggy pair of black jeans and a loose black leather jacket with a white shirt barely visible underneath. Kagome chuckled softly, behind a hand.

"So this rumor was true," she said under her breath.

"What rumor?" the boy asked curiously, and she smiled at him gently.

"I'll tell you later, when there aren't many prying ears," she answered.

"You're that Uchiha, the one that runs around the village as a cat?" the woman demanded and Kagome nodded.

"You're stupid," the woman stated.

Kagome remained calm as she touched Gaara's arm to keep him in place and reached out to catch Naruto and Sasuke by the backs of their colors as they started to run at the woman. She easily held them both back as they fought against her hold.

"I expect this sudden action from Naru, but not you Sas. Ero-Teme, come get them and take them to train until they're calm," Kagome instructed and the Jounin sighed before complying.

"I'm taking orders from a 15 year old girl," he mumbled as he threw the two cursing males over his shoulders like sacks of potatoes.

"It's not as bad as taking orders from you Kashi-kun. At least mine are logical, unlike your ordering me not to hunt," Kagome said, a bit of venom in her cheerful tone.

"_Right_…I haven't apologized for that, have I?" he asked nervously.

"Nope," she answered.

"Good, _cause I'm not gonna!_" he said quickly before 'poof'ing away.

"Baka," she growled, before turning to the woman.

"Why am I stupid?" she demanded emotionlessly.

"Because you run around in your true form everywhere," the woman answered.

"What is wrong with that?" Gaara growled and Kagome brushed her shoulder against his.

"It will get her killed, the villagers will turn against her," the woman said.

"Everyone loves Kagome-sama," Gai said, making his presence known.

"Shut up you spandex wearing freak," the woman snapped.

"And you think Sesshomaru is the one with the attitude problem?" Kagome demanded and saw said Taiyoukai smirk.

"You insolent little _Ikeike_!"

Sesshomaru caught the woman's wrist as she brought her open fan up as if to strike her.

"She is a member of Aisu, and is my new beta. You shouldn't strike her if you are smart," he growled and the woman frowned at him.

"I am your beta! Not this little…"

"I will not tolerate you calling Kagome that name again you common _Gaishou_."

Everyone save Sesshomaru looked at Gaara in shock. Kagome then smirked at the name he had called the woman. She didn't think he would ever call somebody such a name. She thought he would merely kill them or tell them to shut up. She had a feeling that Shukaku had influenced the insult a bit. The female merely screeched in indignation and stomped out of the room.

"Crap, it's another Pinky," Kagome said in mortification.

Gaara glanced at her, silently demanding an explanation.

"All talk, no action," she sighed, before turning to the somewhat stunned Hokage.

"Who will do the tattoo?" she asked.

"This Sesshomaru will be doing your tattoo," the Taiyoukai said before cursing.

"After I retrieve my students," he added, before disappearing.

"A _third_ team on the first day Anko? You _are_ loosing your touch," Iruka said and the female hit her head against the wall.

"See ya in a few," Gai and Asuma said cheerfully, before, they too, disappeared.

"Run me through with a kunai," Anko groaned and Iruka chuckled.


	14. Chapter 14

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

Two more until its done…

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 14

"My mate!"

Kagome growled and jumped behind Gaara.

"Why'd _he_ have to be one of your students!" she demanded of Sesshomaru.

"Nobody else would take this team…"

He looked at his pathetic team in disgust.

_And I don't blame them, a weak nigen female, even by their standards, a Hanyou, and an arrogant wolf. Eeewww, how did I end up with this again?_ He cursed the parents of the pathetic beings, even if one was his as well.

"You stay away from her!" Gaara growled at Kouga and Sesshomaru raised an elegant eyebrow.

"A possessive vessel, isn't he?"

Kagome grinned and peeked over Gaara's shoulder at the Taiyoukai.

"He's trying to help me. I _really_ don't like gamma," Kagome said, pointing at Kouga.

She saw the Taiyoukai's lips twitch upward and she smiled. Gammas were the weakest in a pack, scavengers really. Being called a beta was a compliment to most, unless you were alpha.

"_Nanda!_ You stupid female! I am alpha!" Kouga growled and Kagome scoffed, stepping out from behind Gaara and stood beside the redhead.

"You are a stupid, sexist coyote," she said calmly, knowing that calling him a coyote was one of the worst insults she could deliver to his race.

Kagome grinned as he dashed forward and she stepped away from Gaara, dodging the wolf's furious kicks and punches easily. Her cat's grace allowed her to dodge even the most complex of attacks he threw at her. She ignored the 'poofs' in the room in favor of driving him back with one well-placed punch to his stomach.

Kouga flew away from her and into a wall 20 ft away, creating a large dent in the wood. She smiled when she heard the white haired boy, Inuyasha, Kankuro, and Temari burst out laughing.

"Really, you should know better Kouga," Sesshomaru said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"Anyways, when will you do the tattoo, Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked and he shrugged.

"I can do it now if you wish," he said and she shrugged, pulling her long hair aside.

The Inu demon strode forward and she inhaled deeply. He tipped her head to the side and she felt his claws drawing on her skin, poison seeping into the marks to scar it. She felt her body healing the cut and sighed. She brought her head up and glanced at the Inu.

"Why do I have the feeling that _you_ thought of that spot?" she asked and he smirked.

"As much as I enjoy seeing a beautiful female showing her throat to me, it truly was the Hokage who came up with the location," he said in an amused voice.

"What did you do to her!" Kouga demanded, standing.

"None of your business pup," Sesshomaru replied.

Looking around the room at the teams assembled, she frowned, finding one missing.

"Has anybody seen Kiba's team?" she asked and everyone save Kouga's team shook their heads.

"Dog boy's team was the first one we came across. A sound Nin team that I later disposed of had already defeated them. The dog boy was out, but the white eyed girl and the Bugboy were taking care of him," Kouga said nonchalantly.

"Where were they?" she demanded.

"A mile west of the gates," Inuyasha said, a bit taken aback at the snarl the female sent toward Kouga.

"If any of them are dead…I'm holding you and Pinky responsible," she growled, before disappearing with a swirl of icy mist.

Kagome appeared in the location and scowled, taking in the scent of Kiba's blood. She followed the scent and avoided the traps easily. She came to a large tree and walked under its tall roots, to find a clearing that held the team. She approached slowly and saw that Hinita was crying against Shino's jacket. Coming closer to them, she saw that Kiba was lying on the ground in front of them, panting. Akamaru was sitting next to him, whining. He was the first to notice her presence.

"What happened Aka?" she asked as she knelt beside him.

She saw that he had bandages on his wrists and neck and frowned.

'_He attacked them. They had me. So he attacked without thinking_,' the dog barked and she nodded.

She unwrapped the bandage on one of his wrists and leaned down to lick the wound, healing it. Noticing that he was far too pale, she repeated the action quickly with the other wrist and his neck. Thinking back on when she had visited the hospital, she formed an I.V. needle and thin tube with another needle on the end out of ice. She inserted the needle into the vein in his arm and had Akamaru hold it there while she inserted the other needle into her main vein on her wrist. She watched her blood shoot through the tube and into her friend. Her pulse was twice as fast as a normal human's therefore the blood rushed through her veins at a pace fast enough to keep Kiba's blood from entering her.

"Let's hope Kiba's legend was true," she whispered to Akamaru, who nodded in understanding.

The male had once told her that the Inuzuka clan originated from a great Inu demon. She honestly hopped it was true, because if it was, then her blood wouldn't kill him instantly, and her blood, as a defensive mechanism, would switch to his type. Kagome pulled the I.V. out of their arms when his skin was a normal shade, and licked the holes to heal them.

"I'll be back within ten minutes. Call my name if anything negative happens," she told the group, before standing and rushing off, smelling a boar nearby.

She caught it easily and sank her teeth into it, letting the blood run down her throat. She had given Kiba ¼ of her blood and needed to hunt lest she lose control. After draining the animal, she returned to the group. Having the two hold onto her, and holding onto Kiba while Akamaru sat on his stomach, she did the teleportation Jutsu to the middle of the room in the tower.

"Is he going to be alright?" Tenten asked as her teammates came over to lift up Kiba and place him on a couch.

"He hasn't rejected my blood yet, so I assume he will be good for an hour, but he needs more blood," Kagome said and Sesshomaru looked at her.

"His wounds were so severe that you had to give him blood?" he asked.

"I gave him ¼ of my blood," she said and he frowned.

"Wouldn't that put you at risk of losing control?" he demanded and she shrugged, noticing that Kakashi and her team were back.

"I will take him to the hospital and Naruto and Shikamaru have offered to give blood," Kakashi said and she smiled.

"Thank you," she said, before falling asleep while leaning against Gaara's shoulder.

"Is she alright?" the white haired girl asked quietly and Sasuke nodded, stepping forward to scoop Kagome into his arms easily, so that Gaara didn't need to hold her upright.

"She hasn't slept today, and almost losing control takes its toll on her body," Sasuke said, and cocked his head at Neji.

"You coming Hyuga-san?" he asked and Neji nodded, before both disappeared with a 'poof'.

That night, Temari entered Gaara's room after knocking, her back stiff.

"What?"

She looked at Gaara, before staring out his window.

"We have orders from the Kazekage," she said quietly, and he looked at her in a bored manner, leaning against the wall.

"We are to terminate team seven while others target Konoha," she said, and looked at him, to see his eyes widen with shock before they hardened and he sighed.

"When?" he asked.

"The night of the third exam, after it's finished," she answered and he nodded.

"So I have a month to distance myself from her," he whispered to himself.

Really, you would think that it wouldn't be all that hard, considering they had only known each other for little over a week and a half. But…he began to doubt whether he would be able to do as instructed.


	15. Chapter 15

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 15

Kagome entered the Hokage's office alone, with a heavy heart. It had been a week since the second exam, and she was near tears. She was relieved to see that the Hokage was alone in the room as she closed the door behind her.

"Kagome-san?"

She walked to where he sat with her face turned toward the floor. As she knelt beside the chair her shoulders shook slightly.

"I…have reason to believe that the sand are planning an attack on Konoha," she said softly.

"Why?" the Hokage asked calmly.

"A week ago, a sand Nin arrived with a message for the Kazekage's children, Gaara's team. Since then, Gaara…has been avoiding me, and whenever I manage to find him, when he looks at me…it hurts him. He tries to pull on an expressionless façade, but…it hurts him to look at me," she whispered.

She shook harder when she felt the Hokage wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug.

"Then we will simply wait and see, for we can't be sure. Until then, I will heighten security. I advise you copy his actions and distance yourself from Gaara-san, as he will most likely be fighting you, considering he is the sand's 'ultimate weapon' and you are our most powerful Nin, aside from Sesshomaru-sama," the Hokage said gently as she pulled away.

Kagome nodded, smiling slightly, and whipped the frost from her cheeks. She shifted to leopard from and started to walk toward the door, when she heard the old man speak again.

"Thank you Kagome-sama. It must have been hard to come tell me this," the Hokage said quietly, and Kagome turned to face him, sitting on her haunches and her long tail wrapping about her paws.

"I don't know what I was thinking when I fell for a sand Nin, even if he is like me in many ways. His heart is pledged to his Kazekage and Sunagakure first, as mine is pledged to my Hokage and Konoha," she said in an emotionless voice, before turning once again, and padding out of his office and the Hokage tower.

She padded through the village slowly, purring softly when village children ran up to her to stroke her fur before running away quickly. Various villagers waved at her and she nodded in greeting. She halted when she heard a voice calling her name. She looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha speeding toward her.

"Can you spar with me?" he demanded when he reached her, and she shook her head.

"Any other time and I would be glad to, but for the rest of the month…I believe it would be best if I only train with my new squad," she replied and he cocked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to be undeniably brutal; so be sure to keep an eye on your female teammate, because I will kill her without hesitation," Kagome answered, before turning and starting to walk again.

She sighed and shifted to human form when he fell in step beside her.

"Oh, come on! I'm half demon! I can take it!" he said quietly.

"Inuyasha, Kagome doesn't wish to spar with you, leave it be," Sesshomaru said as he appeared, walking on Kagome's other side.

"Damare! She _will_ spar with me!"

Kagome turned toward the Hanyou and put her finger close to his forehead.

"If you couldn't keep me from doing that, you aren't worth my time," she growled, icy mist forming around the digit.

"Oy! Why the hell is your finger so cold!"

Kagome looked at him in amusement as they continued walking.

"As Sesshomaru's ability it poison, mine is ice," she said and watched the male pale.

"So…just now…you could've…"

"Killed you with one touch? Froze your brain? In a word, yes," she answered as she headed for the Uchiha district.

Kagome stood beside the Hokage during the Chunin finals, Sesshomaru at the other side of him. Next to Kagome were Hakudoshi, the white haired boy, and Kanna, the white haired girl. Kagura, the black haired woman, was on the other side of Sesshomaru.

The Hokage had informed the rest of the team of the possible threat that the sand Nin were. _Then_ he told them that the Kazekage was coming to visit after the exams were over. The results of the matches were posted on a large board.

KANKURO VS. SAKURA - winner: KANKURO

NARUTO VS. CHOJI- winner: NARUTO

TEMARI VS. TENTEN - winner: TEMARI

LEE VS. SHIKAMARU - winner: LEE

NEJI VS. SASUKE - winner: TIE

KOUGA VS. INO - winner: KOUGA

GAARA VS. INUYASHA - winner: GAARA

"I will now announce the new Chunin. Be aware, however, that even if you were defeated, you may still be Chunin," Genma (I like his name.) said, before he started the list of names.

"Kankuro of the sand, Uzumaki Naruto, Temari of the sand, rock lee, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Kouga of the wolves, Gaara of the sand," Genma announced, and a roar of applause went through the stadium.

Kagome smiled at her brothers and friends and wasn't surprised when Gaara turned his face away. She wasn't _surprised_, but it still hurt. She blinked when she felt two cold auras brush against her in a comforting way. She turned toward the two white haired demons beside her.

"Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he'll get his," Kanna said in a quiet, yet confident voice, and she sighed.

"You want him as your mate, and he wants you as his mate, so what's the problem?" Hakudoshi asked quietly, so as the humans wouldn't hear.

Kagome and the two had grown rather fond of each other in the last 3 weeks of brutal training with her unit. She had learned that the two were twins and that Kanna was quiet, and had never experienced hate, love, or jealousy, while Hakudoshi was rather blunt, and outspoken and experienced a _lot_ of hate, but like Kanna, had never experienced love.

"He's a sand Nin Hakudoshi. Our loyalties lie in completely different villages. Villages that are about to go to war," Kagome whispered.

"We'll win. Don't worry about that. What do you plan after the battle though? Will you reject him when he comes to you?" kana asked quietly and Kagome looked up at the clouds.

"It depends," she said.

"On what?" Hakudoshi asked curiously.

"On what he does _during_ the battle, and if either of us are still alive," she replied.

"Why wouldn't you be alive?" Kanna whispered.

"Because we will be fighting one another," Kagome answered as people started filing out of the stadium.

"Kagome-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, the Kazekage has asked us to meet him in front of the forest of death," the Hokage said and Kagome frowned.

"I'm going to disappear after we get there," Kagome whispered to Sesshomaru, and he nodded in agreement.

After they left the stadium, Kagome dispersed her body into mist, her scent and aura no longer traceable as she floated beside the group to the forest entrance. There, Kagome saw the 'Kazekage', standing with Kabuto and two leaf ANBU at their feet, dead.

"Hello Sarutobi-sense," the man said with narrowed eyes.

"Orochimaru," the Hokage said in shock.

Kagome materialized behind the snake sinning and dug sharp claws into both of his arms, the sharp points digging into the tendons that allowed him to control the movements of his arms.

"Teme! You thought you could experiment on my Pard and I," she hissed against his ear, her claws digging deeper, almost completely through the tendons.

She inhaled sharply as she felt a silver kunai dig into the flesh of her side, narrowly missing organs. She gripped tighter, causing the man to scream as her claws completely severed all control he had of his arms. She released him as she fell to her knees. Seconds later, both men were gone.

"Gaara! You fool! That was not your precious Kazekage!" she yelled as she felt the silver spreading through her system quickly.

Gaara, from the tree where he had thrown the kunai, stilled. He could tell that she had not lied. Not his Kazekage?

_What have I done?_ He thought in panic as he appeared near her.

"Go and inform your villagers that you were tricked by Orochimaru and that your Kazekage is likely lying in a ditch somewhere," Sesshomaru said coldly as he pulled the kunai from Kagome, making her cry out.

Gaara disappeared quickly, obeying that command without a second thought. Hakudoshi held Kagome's knelt form close to his body, frowning, as Sarutobi attempted to heal her.

"Her body…the wound isn't reacting to my attempts. It won't heal at all," the Hokage said in shock.

Sesshomaru sniffed the kunai and snarled.

"Pure silver. _Pure essence of silver_. He _soaked_ the kunai in pure essence of silver or a week," he growled.

Kagome closed her eyes, tears falling from them, and grabbed the vial of water she had in a pouch and uncorked it. With Hakudoshi and Kanna's help, she stood and had Sesshomaru poor it over the wound. Concentrating, she froze the water to stop the blood from gushing and tried her best to ignore the pain. Not pain from the wound. The was now numb. The pain from the fact that Gaara had meant to kill her, hurt worse than the wound.

"He had known that he wouldn't be able to aim for a vital organ, so he had a back up plan," she whispered as Sesshomaru led the group back into the village.

When they got there, they found that not too much damage had been done; nobody had been killed, though a couple were injured, and the sand Nin had retreated.

"Hokage-sama, sound Nin had been in on the attack and were working with the sand," Asuma said swiftly.

"It doesn't surprise me. Kagome was being held at a base near a sound village."

The group of ANBU and Jounin turned to stare at Itachi, Deidara, and Kisame, who stood a bit away from them.

"Why are you here?" Kurenai demanded, dropping into a fighting stance.

"You were so busy that you didn't notice us fighting along side you? That hurts Kurenai," Itachi said, before turning toward Kagome, his eyes widening.

"Who did that to you, un!" Deidara asked in a quiet, dangerous tone.

"Nobody," Kagome replied swiftly.

"_The Shukaku vessel_," Itachi said knowingly and Kagome hung her head.

"Don't go near him," she said firmly, taking a deep, shuddering breath.

"From the looks of things, he used your weakness against you," Kisame said.

"He was tricked," Kagome said, not moving as Sasuke and Naruto ran over.

"Kagome!"

Everybody paled save Kagura and the twins when the female coughed up blood, her body doubling over in pain. Kagura could care less; the twins would have paled, except they couldn't get any paler. Neji ran over when he heard the name being called. He used his Byakugan to check her Chakra levels and frowned.

"Her body is attempting to use Chakra to burn the silver from her system, but it doesn't seem to be working," he said quietly.

"Pure essence of silver is a deadly poison to us. She got a rather healthy dose of it when the silver kunai was _soaked_ in pure essence of silver. I doubt she'll be able to live through the night," Sesshomaru stated quietly and Hakudoshi's eyes went wide.

Itachi blinked when he saw Kagome's Mangekyo Sharingan swirl and she closed her eyes.

_She's putting herself into a state of unconsciousness so that her body can fight without her mind fighting the pain_, he thought as he dashed forward to catch his sister.

"Hokage-sama, you can post all of the ANBU you want to watch me, but I will not leave my Imouto's side until I am sure that she will be alright," he said as he scooped her into his arms.

"I think that three of Aisu will be fine," the Hokage said in amusement.

"Tell us if she recovers or not, un!" Deidara said before he and Kisame disappeared.

**The next chapter is the end. _Wait_ for it……**


	16. Chapter 16

Snow Leopard Uchiha, Kagome

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Inuyasha, and therefore, claim no rights toward it. The only thing I own is my creativity.

**To my readers**: I have already written this out and the story is finished, I am typing it late. Therefore, there will be no voting on pairings, because if I change anything now, it will screw up the entire story. I will not post any of the pairings yet, as I am sure you would like it to be a surprise. If you really wish to know, leave a review with the request and I will send it to you personally. If you are anonymous, I am sorry, there is nothing I can do, as I don't reply to those. If I tell anyone the final pairings now, then I am sure I will be chewed off _again_, as the pairings hint in different places, but the outcome is the same. Thank you.

**Ages:**

**Kagome – 15**

**Sasuke and the nine rookies – 16**

**Itachi – 22 **

**Neji, Lee, and Tenten – 17**

**Kakashi – about 26, give or take a few years (probably shouldn't though, he might sick his ninken on you for making him seem old. )**

Chapter 16

Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi, and Kanna sat at the back of the hospital room, wide-awake with a Genjutsu cast to make them appear asleep. Kagome's Pard sat around her bed in light sleep. It had been a year since her injury, and she hadn't woken. The day after the attack, there had been a truce signed between the sand and leaf.

Six months after the attack, Sarutobi had called a meeting for the entire village and had announced Itachi's reasons for massacring his clan, and after several vouches for him, (Sesshomaru, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Neji, Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke) it had been decided to reinstate him as a Konoha ninja.

Kanna, a week after the attack, had taken Kagura's soul, killing her, after she had found the Demoness sneaking into Kagome's room, attempting to kill her. Sesshomaru frowned at he walked to the end of Kagome's bed.

"Do you feel that?" he asked the twins, loud enough to wake Kagome's Pard.

"What is it?" Neji asked as he looked up, along with Naruto, Sasuke, and Itachi.

"Her Chakra is flaring," Hakudoshi stated as he and Kanna flanked Sesshomaru.

They all watched as Kagome's head tossed from side to side. Her eyes moved behind her eyelids, and they all held their breath. They watched as the tips of her long black hair became dipped in silver. Suddenly, she was sitting up, tears leaking from her eyes. When she opened them, they saw her blue-black orbs for the first time in a year. Only, around the black pupil, was a silver version of Itachi's black Mangekyo wheel. She didn't say anything for a moment, but when she did, the two words almost made everyone fall over.

"_Breath _guys."

"'Gome!" Naruto said, suddenly clamped on her arm.

She blinked when Hakudoshi and Kanna latched onto her other arm.

"Hello everyone. Will somebody tell me what happened?" she requested quietly.

"What do you remember?" Sesshomaru asked carefully.

"Hmm…I remember Orochimaru, attacking me and drugging me, Achi saving me, Neji glomping me when I got back, passing the second stage of the Chunin exams, become Aisu, attacking Orochimaru, and …being stabbed in the side with silver by somebody," Kagome frowned.

The others exchanged worried glances. Was she deliberately avoiding mentioning Gaara?

"Who have you met since the chunin exams started?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, Temari and Kankuro, and… their sibling. I can't seem to remember his face or name though," she said and the others frowned.

"Do the names, Shukaku and Gaara ring a bell?" Kanna asked quietly.

Hurt flashed in Kagome's new eyes, before it was simply…whipped away.

"Who?"

"Shimiru is blocking him from her memory purposely," Hakudoshi stated in an angry tone.

"What! Why would she do that!" Naruto demanded.

"The pain might be too much for her to bear at the moment. Shimiru wont be able to keep it up though. Especially not when we send her to Sunagakure," Sesshomaru said.

"State your purpose in Sunagakure!" a guard from atop the tall wall called down t the duo as they neared.

"Kagome Uchiha and Hakudoshi of the leaf! We are here to visit acquaintances!" Hakudoshi called back and the guard spoke with another before allowing them through.

Kagome let out a relieved sigh as they entered the village. All of the desert sand was confusing her. It dug up buried memories, only for them to avoid her.

"Hakudoshi, how long have I been in a comatose state?" she asked quietly, speaking for the first time since they set out a day ago.

Before they had left, Kagome had been updated on everything to do with her and her Pard. Naruto and Sasuke were a couple, as were Hinita and Kiba, Itachi is an official leaf ninja again. Other than that, nothing had really changed.

She had traveled in her leopard form and Hakudoshi on Entei, (a summon) a strange demon horse with a fire mane and tail that could fly. When they had neared the dome, she had shifted to human form and Hakudoshi had released Entei to where it had been before he summoned it. Kagome wore a black pair of pants and a black shirt with a snow leopard on the front (same outfit she had planned on wearing on her date) and Hakudoshi wore his normal attire.

"A little over a year," the boy said and she blinked.

"So, I'm 16 now?" she asked nervously.

"17 in three months," he said and she groaned.

"_Chikushou_, that's a lot to miss out on," she whined as she looked around the village.

"So, what acquaintances are we visiting?" she asked curiously.

"The previous Kazekage's children," Hakudoshi answered.

They walked until they reached a large building and the white haired boy knocked. Temari opened the door and gasped.

"_Kagome_! When did you wake up!" she asked as she ushered the two into the house and sat them on the couch in the living room.

"A couple of days ago. How have you been Temari?" Kagome asked in a pleasant voice.

"I've been great. My team and I are all Jounin now, and we have our own academy. It's the first ever in Sunagakure," Temari said, hearing the front door open and close.

"I'm home!" Kankuro's voice came into the room before he did.

When he _did_ he gasped and leaned against the doorway, staring at Kagome, before turning wide eyes to Temari.

"Gaara will be home soon. How will he take this?" he asked in worry and Temari shrugged helplessly.

Kagome glanced around for a picture of this 'Gaara' as she aught a sandalwood scent on Kankuro's clothing. The scent, combined with the name, gave her a hopeful, yet hurt feeling.

"Do you have any pictures of Gaara?" she asked and Kankuro nodded, a confused look on his face, as he pulled out a wallet and handed her a photo.

"Kagome's demon, Shimiru, is blocking out all memories of Gaara, believing she can't handle them," Hakudoshi said, watching Kagome with sharp eyes.

She suddenly doubled over, clutching at her head, growling, as pain surged through her body, with it, bringing memories.

'Gaara of the sand…' 

'_More…'_

'_Are we going to find the rest of your Pard now?'_

'_**Our** female kit'_

'I am not Gaara's demon!' 'I am not arrogant you stupid female!' 

'_You have no idea'_

'_I should kill you for accusing her of such a thing…'_

'_Never ever do that again…'_

'_Because of me…'_

'…_See what happens…'_

'_I know you love hitting your brother…'_

She whipped the blood from the corner of her mouth as she gasped. With the memories everything made since and she called Shimiru every name in the book, and more, for keeping such important memories from her.

"Kagome, do you remember now?" Hakudoshi asked quietly and she nodded.

"How has he been?" she asked the two siblings and they sighed.

"He has a student now, Matsuri. She practically clings to him like a second skin. He talks more now. He says that Shukaku doesn't demand he kill anybody anymore. He has regretted what happened a year ago ever since he did it. Every time Kankuro or myself go to Konoha he asks about you. He hasn't gone back himself," Temari said and Kagome absorbed the information.

"The girl, his student, she's romantically involved with him?" she asked reluctantly and the blond blinked.

"It's obvious that she likes him in that manner, and he is warmer to her than others, but not in such a way. I believe that he still compares everyone he meets to you," Kankuro answered.

"You were the one that taught him to love, Kagome. He merely sees her as a best friend, something he never had in childhood," Temari stated, before they all heard the front door open.

"I'm back," a deep voice said as they heard the door close and two sets of footsteps headed toward the living room.

Though Kagome's heart still stung with betrayal, it also fluttered at the sound of his voice. She rose from her seat and went to the doorway to watch Gaara approaching. His hair was a bit longer and his eyes seemed to have gotten half a shade darker. He had grown taller a bit and he wore a different outfit. She liked the trench coat look on him, but she had also liked his old outfit.

He and a brown haired girl were talking quietly about a weapon and he hadn't looked up, fully concentrated on lecturing the girl.

"I woke a couple of days ago for the first time in a year to find my memories of you blocked from my access," Kagome said in a steady, conversational voice, leaning against the doorway.

Gaara's head snapped up and he stared at her in shock and happiness. He was still, however. Hit steps had halted completely and his back was straight as he stared at her, a small, apologetic smile on his lips. When Kagome saw that tears were in his eyes, she walked toward him and wrapped her arms about his waist.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered against her hair as he pulled her against him tightly.

"Gaara…I love you," she whispered against his neck.

"I love you too Kagome, but…I almost killed you," he said and she felt shock flare off of the brunette's aura.

"We serve two different villages that were going to war. Of course you almost killed me," Kagome said teasingly, before she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his mouth.

**The end.**

(Start the water works…_now_! lol)


End file.
